Return of Old Legends, Rise of New Heroes V2
by Raozum
Summary: It has been thousands of years since Goku flew away with Shenron. A lot has happened. Earth's population was destroyed once, and allowed to grow again, resulting in the Elemental Nations. Now, a new threat, or possibly old, has arisen! Can the Universal Guardian train up Earth's Newest Special Forces? What's Vegeta doing? Find out! Adopted from Dinoman!
1. I want to see the Hokegi!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball and Naruto, and any of its related shows, merchandise, concepts, characters etc. It has nothing to do with me. I will be including this disclaimer only in this chapter. It automatically applies to all the future chapters which are being uploaded. I do, however, own the concepts used in THIS fan fiction.**

 **Hello guys! Welcome to all New readers, and Old! This story is an Adopted, Modified and Edited version of Dinoman's Story of the same name. While the initial chapters might be similar in story, the writing style greatly differs. Also, somewhere along the way, the story will diverge, but will definitely include all the great aspects found in the original version. Enough said. Now, read, and Enjoy!**

Legend

' _Thinking'_

"Talking"

SOUND EFFECTS

* * *

 **Return of old Legends, Rise of new Heroes V2**

 **Chapter 1: I want to see the Hokegi!**

Pain, the one and only burning sensation felt by the toad sage as five long black spears were jammed into his body by the red headed Akatsuki leader. After fighting an intensely drawn out battle against Pein, the most powerful of the Sannin was just simply, done. He had even fought using his Legendary Sennin Mode, including the summoning of both Shima and Fukasaku. Alas, all was in vain, as Nagato and his Puppets of Rinnengan proved too much, barely incurring any significant losses. And now, Jiraya lay face down in his own blood, with only his mind intact.

' _I've got to tell the Head Sage…before it's too late_ ' he thought to himself.

Slowly, his brain fired signals to various parts of his body, trying to figure out what can still be used.

' _Ok...let's see. I can move my pinky toe, my left wrist and left middle finger, some part of my face….and get a load of this! Of all things, my little brother down there seems to be working! Ha!'_

Jiraya would have laughed, if such a thing was even possible in his condition. Metaphorically shaking his head clear, he got serious.

' _My throat's caved in. I cannot move my major limbs to get me upright. My vision is blurring, and the pain has me hallucinating already. What do I do…'_ Jiraya pondered, thinking of a way to leave his dying message. He knew his time was no matter how hard he willed, his body wouldn't respond. His Will of Fire, seemed to be out of fuel for good. ' _Darn it…Darn it…I…can't_ …. _It's no good…I'm passing out…I'm dying'_

With those last few thoughts, his eyes shut tight. DMT molecules, whose only purpose is to be released at the time of death, activated themselves, having lain dormant from birth. Time stopped. Or at least that's what it felt like. Jiraya's perception of Time and Space had been thrown off a cliff. His entire life, every single second of his 58 years, was being playing in front of him. He saw, for the first time ever, his birth, the cutting of his umbilical cord, the Medical Ninja holding him upside down and slapping his butt, his Mother's serene face and all the initial aspects of his life he would have been too young to remember. 10 years passed, 20 years, 30, 40, 50 and finally the replay of his life was over. He had seen the faces of the teammates that he had loved, teammates that he hadn't been able to save, his star pupil, the man that had lived and died as the ideal Hokage.

He wished he could have lived and died like they had done, for he believed that his shortcomings were just an amusing distraction that would end up blurring his true character. After all the failures and mistakes that he had committed, he would be given one last grand adventure and be able to die the death of a true shinobi. That's what he had believed in. Oh but no! Instead, he found himself here; face down in a massive pool of his own blood, betrayed, humiliated and defeated. The man, whom at one point had called him Sensei, was responsible for this awesome situation he was in. Definitely not the death he had hoped for. He had always wanted to go down fighting for his home, defending the village in some way, just like the great Hokages of past. Fighting some overpowered evil enemy, charging up an insane attack even more powerful than his OPed enemy, striking him down with one awesome final blow and succumbing to his wounds or whatever. And as he lay dying a beautiful woman would be sobbing over him, begging him to stay with her just a little longer, surrounded by crying faces of his loved ones. He would then proceed to give a lengthy, tear-jerking speech, which would be long enough that they could have healed him had he shut up, but everyone knows that lengthy speeches are the best way to die. Especially after Overpowering an Overpowered enemy. And looking super cool. But alas the dream death he had always envisioned only accumulated to just that, a dream.

Finally, he started seeing a bizzare skull shape. Which was imprinted on a door. For some reason, his hand seemed to be reaching out to the door. He was certain now that he was, quite literally, at Death's Door. But before he could touch the handle, Jiraiya heard a familiar voice, one that he had heard so much in the last few years. It belonged to that crazy knucklehead of an apprentice of his, saying loudly exclaiming something that he had done a million times before.

" _I'm going to be Hokage someday, the greatest one in history! I don't go back on my word, for that is my Nindo-ttebayo!"_ Uzumaki Naruto yelled in his usual overly flamboyant way, a determined look in his eyes and cheeky grin on his face.

' _Hehe…The most important thing for a shinobi to have is the spirit and the guts to never give up! Right Naruto? Never go back on your word…and never give up, no matter how bad it gets. That's your ninja way. And I'm supposed to be your teacher…The student's ninja way should be the masters too…right Naruto_? _I can't go out like this!_ ' he yelled in his head. ' _Because I_ … _am…Jiraya of…the Sannin….Master…of Konoha's future best hokage!_ ' Slowly, the door with the skull on it began to disappear, as Jiraya felt his physical eyes move. With one last push, he forced his eyelids open.

As if his body seemed to understand, he was filled with sudden but tiny warmth, almost as if his metaphorical Will of Fire had been relit in reality. He then realized, from god knows where, his body had supplied him a tiny amount of energy. Making best use of it while he can, Jiraya began to lift himself up. "GHA-HACK" he grunted as he coughed up a large sum of blood from his mouth

Pein who wasn't too far away along with his other selves were preparing to leave. At that moment, his senses tingled as he turned to take a look back, and he took in the sight of an almost dead, but still alive Jiraya grinning at him.

' _Hmm. Strange. I was sure his heart had stopped.'_ Pein thought. Pushing some chakra into his Rinnegan, he had another good look at him. _'Hmph. Chakra. I don't know where or how he still has some, but Chakra is the only thing keeping him alive still. His heart has definitely stopped.'_ Pein had heard of this phenomenon. Intense willpower, combined with the DMT molecule would be the cause of Jiraya's obvious lack of death.

Jiraiya lifted his head to lock eyes with his fallen apprentice for only a moment before he turned his gaze to the elder toad on his shoulder. Without saying a word the elder toad knew what he was being asked to do and hoped on to the ground in front of him. Using some of his new-found chakra, Jiraiya managed to create a small flame on his right index finger and etched one final message on the toads back. As he finished he notice the other Peins heading in his direction and with a final look, he sent his friend away, carrying his last words on his back.

' _Never give up…that was the choice I had to make...Naruto…you're the destined child, I know it…the rest is up to you!_ ' He thought to himself, smiling before one of the Peins launched his arm aimed at the concrete slab Jiraiya was laying one. When the projectile made contact, Jiraiya felt himself being plunged into the dark cold water below.

' _There we go! Now, that ending was a little better_ ' he thought as he slowly sank to the bottom of the lake, a divine smile on his face.

' _Yep the frog at the bottom of the well…pulled off into the great ocean. Hehe…Yep…pretty damn honorable_ ' he thought to himself as he felt himself slowly go numb and his surroundings became dark once again.

' _Guess it's finally time to put down my pen…oops! I need a title for the next book! Let's see…_

 _Ah got it! The tale of Uzumaki Naruto…Perfect._ ' he thought as he finally lost consciousness.

This is probably where he would have died. Note the uncertainty in the previous statement, for that wasn't the end of the toad hermit. At that very moment someone appeared out of nowhere, grabbed Jiraiya, and disappeared. All of this happened in one _truti*_ _._ It was impossible for anyone, even Pein to know what had happened. As such, Pein, convinced of Jiraya's death, turned away and headed back to the base. Of course, no one was there to notice the small tear, threatening to fall from his face.

* * *

Jiraiya groaned rolling over before his eyes popped open. He immediately sat up and looked around.

' _Where am I?'_

He looked around.

He was now in a small white room with a window to his left, a desk to the right and a door, probably leading outside, at the far end of the room. He was laying on a very comfortable futon, wearing a white spa robe. The old man's eyes darted back and forth simply taking in everything about his new surrounds when something else caught his attention.

' _What the devil?!'_

His arm that had been blown off by the Akatsuki leader had somehow been reattached and was fully functional again. Now one must acknowledge that Jiraiya had functional level knowledge about medical jutsus. He might not be any good at them, but he had been partners with Tsunade for years. Unless it was some kind of forbidden jutsu, there was no way that someone can reattach a destroyed limb without any fragments of the appendage to work with. Ok assuming that there was indeed a way to do so, it was still near impossible to get all motor skill back to 100%!

As he looked at his new arm and moved it around a little something else hit him, he could talk again! Due to the spear that went through his throat almost every tube in his neck had collapsed and inhibited him from breathing too much, let alone talking. Hell, even his heart had stopped!

' _Ok, I'm really starting to freak out now_ ' he thought to himself as he looked at his chest where the spears should have gone through. Not only his throat but all the injuries that he had endured through the fight had been healed not even leaving any scares.

' _O….kay_ ' he thought trying to calm himself down.

' _Could the whole experience with Pein have been a dream? Yea right. Why is that when such impossible things happen, we people keep thinking of it as a dream? Well whatever, it definitely was not one._ ' he thought. One does not have such a realistic death in dreams.

' _Genjustu? Hmm…it most certainly did not feel like one._ '

He knew the difference form real life and genjutsu. A hot lady named Kurenai had made sure of that after the last time he used Henge to look like Asuma and seduced her to sleep with him. Oh yea, he _definitely_ knew the difference.

' _Ok then. Let's see. My arms are back. The hole in my chest is gone. My heart is fully functional. I even feel chakra burning in me, albeit slightly a different way.'_ He thought, stroking his chin, eyes closed.

And then it struck him, like a train would. _'This is Heaven. Or Hell. Whatever it is, I seem to be dead and this is the afterlife.'_ At this point, he was just hoping that he wasn't in Hell.

It was the only explanation that the sage could think of. He looked out the window to his left.

"Holy Crap!" He yelled.

The only thing he could see out of his window was white clouds and blue sky. Yep, he was dead he concluded. THUD He fell back onto the futon.

Holding his head in his hands, and staring at the celing, he thought, ' _Well looks like my story's finally done and dusted. Hmm…who would have thought that my own student would have been the one to do it? I just wish I knew what caused him to become so twisted."_ He thought as he pondered over the actions of his former student.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Jiraiya had just found his former student, the now Leader of the Akatsuki, and while he had him restrained the toad sage was attempting to get some answers.

"Sensei you are still just a normal person. But I, living in the center of an infinite universe of pain, have grown from a person into something more." The restrained Pain said.

Jiraya merely growled "Explain."

"That's right…I've grown from a person…into a god. As a god what I say, what I think becomes the Laws of this World. Sensei you're still just a person…I don't expect you to understand what I'm telling you". Jiraya could sense calm, but intense superiority in voice.

"Things I couldn't comprehend as a human are crystal clear now that I am a god. And by the same token, I've noticed there are things I can do as a god that I could never dream of doing as a human. To put it simply, I have evolved"

After hearing this Jiraiya was dumbfounded, mostly in the fact that his young apprentice, whose only wish was to protect those close to him, was now proclaiming himself a God.

"What are you trying to accomplish?" the old sage asked trying to find some reason in his thinking. After hearing the question Pain paused for a moment before speaking again.

"I'm going to put an end to this pathetic world and its endless wars. It will be an act of god."

"Is that why you are gathering the Bijuu*?"

"Haha! Sharp as usual aren't you, Jiraya? Think of this information as a farewell present. Using the tailed beasts, I will create a new forbidden technique, a technique that will eradicate an entire country in less than a second." He said without a hint of remorse or mercy in his voice.

"What?! My god….you are Insane! How could you even think something like that will stop wars?! You'll just make them bigger!" Jiraiya yelled after hearing such lunacy.

"When countries quarrel with one another, what is the quickest way to end the dispute? What? No answer? I'll tell you. Power. That is the quickest way. And hence, I will give my ultimate weapon of Power to the warring nations. People who have a weapon will inevitably use it. Hundreds of millions of people would be killed instantly, and the survivors would be completely terrified! All people…all the world will learn what true pain is. With the instant death of so many people, the war will cease, the pain and fear bringing about a window of peace, till mankind, once again forgets their pain and start the fighting again. Again, I will come in and pass judgment on this world. My technique will breed fear and serve as a deterrent, and the wars will quickly cease, putting the cycle back into motion. The only way to achieve world peace is in this never-ending cycle of War and Peace. One could say this world of ours is still growing slowly, becoming more balanced. Pain will quicken the world's growth, as it did mine. Our world is still in its infancy. But the hands of God have come to guide it to maturity" he said. A brief maniacal look in his eyes flashed in his eyes, before his calmness reappeared, and the fighting resumed.

* * *

 _Present Time_

" _Damn it Nagato! How can you honestly think that mass bloodshed could possibly bring about Peace. He has become worse than Orochimaru!_ " Jiraiya thought, grunting in anger.

" _But…I suppose in retrospect there really isn't much more I can do about the situation at this point, seeing as I'm dead and all. I just hope that Tsunade gets my message and is able to bring that lunatic down before he goes through with this crazy plan. Oh well…seeing as I'm not involved…I can finally…not care…I guess. Haha!_ " He relaxed again and began thinking of his life and what he was going to do now, and what he could expect from this Afterlife.

Just then, from the far end of the room the knob on the door began to turn. He immediately sat up expecting to see a divinely beautiful feminine Angel, coming to tend to his every needs. ' _And perhaps all my desires too hehehe…'_ Jiraya thought as a mischievous look spread on his face. ' _Hehehe…maybe being dead won't be so bad afterall! Maybe I could even choose my very own personal Angel'_ He thought giggling.

As he sat there smiling he was shocked at what he saw. It most certainly was NOT and Angel. Heck it wasn't even a girl, but some short fat man. From the looks of him he was no taller the 4 feet and very stocky. He was wearing a small red vest, white poofy pants, red pointed shoes that somewhat resembled elf shoes, a turban on his head. His skin was very dark, so much so that Jiraya was pretty sure he fell into a Tar tub or something, and he had very red puffy lips that made him look like he was a fish mutant.

"Ah I'm glad to see that you have finally woken up" the fat man said in a weird but cheerful voice "You had us all worried for a bit."

Jiraiya just looked at the man in shock. " _I thought heaven was supposed to have Angels in it, not fat…whatever he is_ " he thought to himself. Then, something flashed Jiraiya's head.

"Ok Mr. Oompa Loompa. I can see that you are here to guide me through whatever this (Jiraiya waved his arms around signaling the space around him) is. But I want an Angel. Who's a lady. And is well blessed with great assets. Also, make sure that she is Blonde, and wearing as minimal, if not nothing, clothes as possible. Now go, shoo" Jiraiya said to the person who he had decided was to be called Tarfishman.

"Hahaha! I see you have misunderstood many things! I will get my Master to explain everything. He will be quite pleased to see your healthy condition; I will retrieve him but in the meantime, please do help yourself to this" Tarfishman said, as he brought in a tray of food and set it by Jiraya's futon and then left promptly.

' _O….kay. That was one of the weirdest things I have ever seen_ ' Jiraya thought to himself still staring at the door. He looked down at the platter of food the fat man had left him and felt his stomach begin to growl.

' _Oh man_ ' he thought ' _I haven't eaten anything since I left the village and that was at least two days ago_ '

So not wanting the food to go to waste, he began to stuff his face, until he noticed a bowl of something that that looked familiar. It was a bowl of ramen. When he saw it, he stopped eating and stared at it, thinking about the disciple of his that ate that stuff all the time.

' _Man I'm really gonna miss that kid'_ he thought to himself, while reminiscing about the two years that they had spent together. Even thought putting up with Naruto wasn't easy, heck sometimes it was darn near impossible, he had kind of grown on the toad sage and was seen by him almost as a grandson more than an apprentice.

' _Oh well… I guess he's Kakashi's fulltime problem now_ ' he said as he continued eating.

Moments later the doorknob began to turn again and Tarfishman once again came in.

Jiraiya looked up and just about lost all the food in that was in his mouth when he saw who, or rather what, was behind the midget. Granted Jiraiya had thought that Tarfishman looked strange but the … thing behind him looked even stranger. It was tall…very tall easily being about 8 to 8.5 feet tall and was wearing a white robe with a red symbol in the middle that said "Kami". But the weirdest part was, this thing was green. Not just that but it had pointed ears and short antennas sticking out of its forehead, combined with pink muscles and an odd walking stick.

' _Alright_ ' Jiraiya thought. ' _If Heaven is this weird, I don't even want to know what hell is like'_

"It's good to see that you are doing well Jiraiya, you gave us quite a scare for awhile" The green thing chuckled in a low but calm voice.

' _This guy is obviously the oompa loompa's master and the person who owned this place'_ Jiraiya thought to himself.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions by this point about what happened, don't you?" said the green person.

Jiraiya nodded slightly, indicating his confusion.

"Alright" the green guy said, "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Dende, and I am the Earth's Guardian and you are on my Lookout Tower. And before you ask, do not worry, you are still very much alive." Jiraiya simply looked at him, even more dumbfounded.

' _Earth's guardian? The fuck is that_?'

Jiraiya had been around the block more than once but in all of his travels he had never heard of a guardian of earth before, not to mention a lookout tower.

"I see you have already met Mr. Popo!" the man continued, Tarfishman bowing his head as he heard his name.

At this point Jiraiya's brain was going into overload as he was coming to grips with the fact that he wasn't dead and that he was talking with the strangest beings that he had ever seen in his life Finally, he decided to say something.

"Ok… hold on one second you mean to tell me that A) I'm not dead, B) There are green men guarding the earth on floating towers and C) That you healed me?"

Dende simply smiled and nodded.

"Well then, it seems that I should thank you for saving my life, but I just need to know what exactly are you two?" Jiraiya asked

"Well" Dende chuckled "I assume that by now, you have realized that I'm not human. I am from the planet Namek, several thousand light years from earth and Mr. Popo is what you humans would call a genie."

"So…you're an Alien? And…genie meaning…like a 'Rub the side, poof comes out a magical being to grant 3 wishes' type – genie? I thought they only came out of magic lamps! And that too in stories!" Jiraiya said taking a closer look at Dende's shorter companion.

"Hahaha! Not quite, Mr. Popo doesn't grant wishes but he does posses some magical abilities and has been on this tower since it was first erected." Dende said with a smile.

"And how long ago was that?"

"Well…to tell you the truth I really am not sure how long this tower has been here, but I have been here for over 3,000 years." He answered cheerfully.

"So what is it that you two do exactly?"

"As I said before, I have the esteemed honor of holding the position of Earth's Guardian. My job is to oversee what goes on below and to prevent certain harmful events from taking place that the human race isn't ready to deal with. Of course, I wouldn't be able to do any of that without Mr. Popo's help." He said.

"Ok then let me ask you this, if you are supposed to be some kind of all powerful watchman, why haven't you stopped the activities of the Akatsuki yet?" Jiraiya asked, slightly annoyed that someone who was supposed to be Earth's Guardian, didn't seem to be really doing his job.

"Ah you mean the whole ordeal with the Bijuu and all. In all reality that is why you are here, but it is really not my place to reveal too much yet." Dende said "Anyways, right now I would like to introduce you to someone. If you would please follow me." he said as he turned to face the door.

Jiraiya nodded, got up and followed the two men out, still dazed as to what's going on. As they left his room Jiraiya noticed that the lookout tower was huge. It was hard to tell how big yet but it well extended his room. They first went up several flights of stairs and through a few hallways before anyone spoke.

"So what other questions do you have for me Jiraiya?" Dende asked as they walked.

"Huh?" Jiraiya snapped back from his thoughts. "Oh well, you could tell me how I got here; last thing I remember was that I was floating down to the bottom of a lake".

"Of course" Dende said nodding "Actually the man you are about to meet is the one who went and got you out of the lake and brought you here so I could heal you. But I will tell you it was touch and go for a while. When you got here all of your vital signs were fading fast and it took me several hours just to get you out of a critical state. I guess now would be appropriate to tell you that you've had a Heart transplant, for your old one was completely destroyed from having Ki forcibly keeping it beating. It has been some time since I have had to work on someone that injured. After I healed your major wounds it still took you almost a week to wake up on your own"

"My god! A heart transplant?! And a whole week?!" Jiraiya yelled in amazement. With all of this new information, Jiraiya managed to miss the word 'Ki' was used and not 'Chakra'. Dende nodded and kept walking.

' _Well, if I've been here a week already, I'm sure everyone at home thinks I'm dead. Now won't they have a surprise, hehe~._ " Jiraiya snickered at that thought.

"Well, once again, thank you very much." Jiraiya said scratching the back of his head and smiled. "But what jutsu did you use to heal me? I have a friend who is probably the best known medical expert, and I don't think even she could have healed me in the state I was in." Jiraiya said.

"Oh, you mean Tsunade?" Dende turned with a smile.

Taken aback, Jiraiya said "Yes, but how did you…?"

"As I already told you, I am Earth's Guardian. Keeping an eye on who is doing what on earth is part of my job. Anyways, her skills are impressive for your species but my technique is of Namekian origin. Over the years, I have improved them to meet the requirements to treat almost any type of wound. 3000 years…is quite a bit of time you know" Dende said with a smile as they continued walking.

' _So_ ' Jiraiya thought ' _This guy_ _is a 3000 year old alien and he healed me with an alien technique. Also, for some reason the Earth's Guardian is not from Earth… interesting._ "

"Here we are" Popo said as they finally reached the outside and entered into a huge courtyard.

Jiraiya winced for a second, letting his eyes adjust to the light. A few seconds later he saw someone in a fighting stance in the center of the courtyard, but given the fact that the courtyard was so big it was hard to tell who it was. Then all of the sudden the figure flew into the air and started flying around.

Jiraiya fell down in pure amazement, he knew that the people from the land of lightning had acquired jutsus for hovering and mid air movement, but nothing like this! This guy was seriously flying around, at very high speeds to boot. Then the man came back down and started going through a series of kicks and punches that would have toppled buildings if they had hit one.

Then he suddenly stopped looked their way and yelled.

"HEYYYYYYYYYYYY! What's up you guys" he said and suddenly in the blink of an eye he was standing right in front of them.

"Holy crap!" Jiraya yelled in surprise.

" _This guy just traveled a good forty feet in under a second, not even the Yondaime was that fast_ " Jiraiya thought to himself.

Unlike the other two that Jiraiya had met, till this point this guy at least had looked normal. He was about 5'10" to 5'11" and wore a sky blue training shirt, baggy blue pants, and black training shoes. This guy also had one of the goofiest haircuts Jiraiya had seen; his hair was jet black and sticking up in three large spikes in the front and a few shorter spikes running horizontally in the back, he was also sporting a smile that rivaled Naruto's after promising to buy him ramen, which did creep Jiraiya out a little.

"Jiraiya I would like to introduce you to Goku, the man who pulled you out of the lake" Dende said.

"Nice to meet you" Goku said happily as he grabbed Jiraiya's hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too" Jiraiya said.

"Well I will leave you two to get acquainted, I have some other things I need to get done in the meantime. Mr. Popo will be here if either of you two needs anything" Dende said as he turned and went back inside.

"Ok see you later Dende" Goku said waving goodbye.

"Well It's good to see that you're up on feet again Jiraiya! Ok, I know you probably have some questions but…. Can we get something to eat first? I just went through my morning training and if I don't get something to eat soon I'm gonna fall over!" Goku asked while holding his stomach laughing a bit. Not knowing what to say at this point Jiraiya simply nodded.

"Great follow me!" Goku exclaimed.

' _This guy is reminding me more and more of Naruto every second_ ' Jiraiya thought to himself with a slight chuckle. ' _Always ready to go when there's food involved_ '

Goku first ran over to where Mr. Popo was standing.

"Hey Mr. Popo if you don't mind could you please get us something to eat?" Goku asked as politely as he could with an empty stomach.

"Of course Goku, it would be my pleasure" the midget said in his weird but cheery monotone voice.

And with that he led them to a dining area, where he asked them to wait while he rounded up there meal.

"Ok" Goku started cheerfully as ever "While we wait I'm ready to answer whatever I can for you"

"Well" Jiraiya started trying to clear his mind enough to coherently think of where to start "You could tell who you are and why you saved me? I don't think up till now we have met before and given the fact that you don't look like any ninja I've ever seen, I can't think of any reason you would have to save me"

"Ok" Goku started but was interrupted when Mr. Popo came out with a plethora of food on a rather large tray and set it down in front of the two men.

"Dig in" the short man said "I'll be back with more in a moment"

" _More?!_ " Jiraiya thought " _There's enough here to feed about ten people, way more than me and Goku could eat by ourselves and he's getting more?_ " Or so he thought for as soon as he had finished his thought he witnessed a sight that would scar him for life….Goku eating.

Now, anyone who knew Goku would have been somewhat prepared for this, but being that Jiraiya had just met the guy mere minuets ago, he was completely taken back by the speed and sheer quantity of food this guy was taking in. In less than 10 minutes the entire platter had been cleared leaving only dirty bowls pilling up on the table, and he was still going.

" _And I thought Naruto could wolf down food fast…this guy's a machine_ " Jiriaya thought to himself in complete astonishment and wonder.

As Mr. Popo brought out the next batch of food and took away the first batch of dishes Goku noticed that Jiraiya wasn't eating but staring at him with his mouth open and his eyes bugging out of his head.

"Hey did you want some?" Goku offered, his face still stuffed with food.

Jiraiya didn't say anything back just shook his head with his mouth still open and bug eyed.

"Ok but you don't know what you're missing" Goku grinned before he continued to wolf down his food.

' _Oh man_ ' Jiraiya thought to himself putting his hand on his stomach " _At this point I just hope I can keep my lunch down from earlier…If I have to watch him for much longer I'm gonna be sick"_

About twenty minutes and three platters latter Goku had finally hit his stride, sat back and patted his stomach.

"AHHHHH now that was a meal" Goku said in satisfaction "So what was that question you asked me earlier" Goku asked the still dumfounded sage.

Jiraiya snapped out of his trance and tried to remember what he had asked this garbage disposal of a man.

"I asked you who you were and why you saved me" Jiraiya said still clinching his stomach somewhat.

"Oh yeah that's right" Goku said as his memory was jogged a bit.

"Well" he started "you already know my name is Goku and that I did save you, but the reason I did was because I had to ask you something"

"What" the sage asked curiously as he leaned forward towards Goku

"Ummm well….Hehe…. I kinda…. forgot" He said smiling and chucking at the same time. Hearing this made Jiraiya simply fall over for a second or two.

"Yep, he's not a ninja alright" he thought to himself. He was very aware that people, even he, where known for forgetting things from time to time, but even Naruto would remember something this important.

"Hold on… let me think for a minute it will come to me now that my stomach is full" Goku said to the sage sill laying on the floor in amazement at Goku's forgetfulness.

"Now what was it that King Kai wanted me to ask you…" Goku trailed away as he put his hand on his chin.

* * *

 _Flashback_

"Goku…Goku…. **GOKU!** Are you listening to me at all?!" Said the north Kai who at this point was getting more and more put off at Goku who was, as usual, stuffing his face with food.

"Sorry King Kai but this stuff you put in the dumplings is Awesome!" The hungry saiyan exclaimed as he continued eating.

"Goku we don't have time for this…and if you don't start paying attention to what I am saying right now the next time I call you here you won't get any food at all!" Yelled the shot blue Kai.

"Ok, ok, ok I'm sorry King Kai I'll listen but you don't have to be mean about it" Said the now pouting Goku.

"Fine, now listen Goku I need you to return to earth something is going on that may require you to step in" said the now serious Kai.

"What? Back to earth? But I haven't been there since….erm I can't remember. I went at least a few times after the fight with Omega Shenron…I think the last time we went down was when Chichi wanted to try out these new "Pleasure Toys" they were selling down there…whatever they were. But we most certainly had some 'Pleasure' afterwards..hehe…But anyways, that was quite sometime back! Besides, I thought you told me Earthlings are getting stronger and wouldn't need help anymore?" Goku questioned.

"I know what I said Goku but something is going on that I just don't like…I need you to go to earth and…

* * *

 _Present Time_

"Ah! Now I remember!" Goku shouted triumphantly

"Well what?" Jiraiya questioned again "And who the heck is King Kai?"

"Uh…well he's the one who watches over the northern galaxy but that's not important now!" Goku said quickly trying not to forget what he was really trying to get out

"I'm supposed to ask you if you could get me in to see the ho…hokige…hokegi…"

"You mean the Hokage?" Jiraiya finished the Goku's sentence.

"Yah that's it I need to tell her of what's going on, and King Kai thought that me just warping into her office and explaining everything wouldn't be a good idea."

"So you saved me in order to talk with the Hokage is that right?" The sage asked thinking that this guy was just trying to get a favor out of him by saving his life.

"Yep but originally I wasn't intending to cut it so close, I had to come here and ask Dende to help me find you, since we've never met I didn't know what your energy felt like so I needed some help. By the time we located you, you had just been blown into the lake by that weird eyed guy so I had to use my instant transition to get to you bring you back here so Dende could heal you"

"Now hold on a minute there are still several things I don't get" the sage started "First off what do you mean when you said what my energy felt like?"

Goku looked at the older man in confusion "What do you mean? Can't you feel the energy of people you know or that are very powerful?" Goku asked

"Well some people can trace chakra trails using curtain Jutsus and others can do it with the aid of a Kekai Genkai but if you mean sensing others due to their chakra levels alone…not usually" Jiraiya finished.

"Well I guess it just takes practice and given the fact that when I was last on earth not many people could do it, I guess it's not that surprising". Goku said

" _This guy is really not making any sense at all_ " Jiraiya thought " _I've heard of rambling before but he is constantly pulling stuff out of mid air, I'm beginning to think he may just be crazy_ " Noticing the sages confusion Goku stopped.

"Oh man, I guess for everything to make sense I should probably start from the beginning huh?" Goku asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah that might make things a bit easier"

"Ok my name is Goku and I am a Saiyan, born on Planet Vegeta, but grew up on Earth, which is what my heart holds as Home." he started "I was sent to Earth as a baby to initially take it over, but given a bump on the head my initial mission was forgotten and I was raised as a normal human. Right now there is only one other original pure blooded Saiyan other than me left alive, the rest of them were killed by an intergalactic overlord named Freiza, when he destroyed their home Planet Vegeta a few thousand years ago. Are you following me so far?" Goku asked

"Well sort of" Jiraya said still a little confused.

"Ok then…the last time Earth was in major trouble was when I had my fight with the evil dragon Omega Shenron. After the battle, I ended up absorbing the dragonballs and became well… immortal as far as my age goes anyway. After that I ended up leaving Earth to act as a Universal Guardian at the request of the Supreme Kai who watches over the entire universe, given the fact that I'm a lot stronger the he is, and I have been doing that ever since." Goku stopped for a second smiling.

"So…you are some kind of super guardian sent to earth by some super being to ask me to get you an audience with the Hokage?

"Yep"

"But if you're all that strong why not just take care of the problem yourself?"

"Well I guess I could if I wanted to but I think if we work fast enough my strength won't be needed at all."

"So what is this big emergency anyway?" Jiraiya asked inquisitively

"Well" Goku started much more serious than before "King Kai told me that there was a group of people on Earth that were collecting these creatures of mass power and putting them into a giant statue, in the hopes of using the creatures power as a weapon. I think he told me that there were nine of them but I could be wrong."

" _The nine tailed beasts. Then the group he is talking about must be the Akatsuki"_ Jiraiya thought to himself. The idea made sense, being that the last conversation he had with Pein, he did say something about making everyone feel pain or some such nonsense like that.

"The thing they don't realize, is that if they get enough power into the statue there will be a weapon but not what they're thinking it will be. Inside the seal is another saiyan…one I have fought before and one who was too strong for King Yemma, the guy who decides who goes where after death, to put in his place after he died. I would be able to stop him if he does awaken, but why go there eh?" Goku said grimly

"So who is this guy?" Jiraiya asked

"His name is Broly and he is what is known as a Legendary Super Saiyan. Out of what I remember Vegeta telling me, the Saiyans give birth to a Legendary Super Saiyan only once every millennium, and this individual has such immense power and strength. The only problem is that with all that power, the individual usually goes crazy and ends up destroying themselves. Broly's no exception, however he has had a direct goal to kill me due to us being born on the same day. I guess I tormented him with my crying as an infant hehe. Anyways, I defeated Broly once and my sons killed him the second time. However, after he died, king Yemma couldn't control him long enough to send him anywhere, and given Broly's great strength he could have destroyed a good part of other world if Yemma didn't act quickly. Hence, he immediately had him sealed in what he called a Seal of the Buffalo, which unless bombarded with extreme power, would never break. The seal was then cast into the far corners of the galaxy where it just so happened to land on Earth. Somehow everything happens to Earth. Well after that, somehow this group found it thinking that they could use it as a supreme weapon. If they released Broly could easily destroy almost every planet in the solar system and then some."

At the end of Goku's story Jiraiya was dumbfounded, not just in the fact that it made some scenes but the fact that any being could possibly be that powerful. He knew that some forbidden jutsu could potentially destroy a large village like Konoha but to destroy even a whole planet just seemed impossible.

"So if this being is so powerful then why do you need to see the Hokage? I mean shouldn't you go in and finish it yourself?" Jiraiya questioned

"Like I said before, this is mostly an earth made problem and if it comes down to it I will fight, but if we can stop this group from gaining control of any more of these creatures it won't matter. The power that is in the statue harboring the seal will eventually dissipate out again if not used in a few years time. So what my job right now is, is to get you guys ready to fight this group and stop any chance of them releasing Broly. Besides, Earths Heroes have to come from Earth not just fall out of the sky like me" Goku said, with a wise smile.

"Fine but let me ask you this…you said you defeated this guy once and that he is capable of destroying planets. So… just how strong does that make you?" the sage asked

"Oh I guess I kinda left that part out didn't I… Hehe." Goku said rubbing the back of his head laughing

"Ok I'll show you, but we'll have to go back to the court yard I don't want to accidentally destroy anything while I'm powering up"

" _Well this should prove interesting_ " Jiraiya thought, as he followed him out.

* * *

 **Alright guys! So as you can see, not much has changed, Story-wise, and character-wise. Also, I will be including Power Levels at the end of every chapter, which is of course to put things into better perspective. Also, some new words, if used, will be explained in what I like to call a StarNote. Star notes explain any words which have a * next to them in the story.**

 **StarNote*:**

1) _Truti_ : Truti is a Sanskrit word. It is the smallest measure of time used in the Hindu Vedas. A truti is the time needed to integrate 3 trasarenus. A trasarenus is a collection of 6 atoms. Basically its a fancy way of saying 0.00059259259 seconds have passed. Pretty insane if you ask me.

2) _Bijuu_ : A Bijuu is a Tailed Beast

3) _Henge:_ A henge is the Jutsu used to change one's physical appearance to whatever desired.

4) _Jutsu_ : If you didn't know this...sigh. Anyways, a Jutsu just means technique.

 **PowerLevels**

Goku (super-relaxed): 5

Jiraiya (Full sage mode): 10,000

Jiraiya (After Heart Transplant): 4,000

Jiraiya (After Heart Transplant, If full power): 11,000

Dende (Full power): 1 Billion.

 **Thats it folks! Till next time, may life treat you well!**


	2. The Herb Effect

_***Edit (3/9) Power Levels have been edited to be more accurate.**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Rants (Warning: This section has equal chances of either being filled with immense knowledge and wisdom, or, at the same time, complete and utter stupidity. Read at your own discretion! Oh and also, this warning will be included only this once.)**_

* * *

 **Yo dudes and dudettes! First of all, thank you for all the support shown! (bows head) Ok so as said above, I will be including a section of my…thoughts and rants. It is not really necessary to read these. Though I wouldn't mind people skipping over these, I encourage readers to read this section. There are 2 reasons why I'm including them. Firstly, I can use this as a portal to vent out my thoughts, boredom, frustration, or share my happiness, recommendations to anime or whatever. Secondly, this will give you readers an insight into my mind as an author, thus perhaps allowing you to understand the story written by me more! So that being said…I'm back with chapter 2! Ok, I know I am a bit delayed…ok maybe not a bit, but I'm sorry! I had sudden work-related travel coming up, which I couldn't avoid, unless I wanted to be fired. Maybe I do wanna be fired. Or quit. I dunno. Who likes working for this cycle of slavery anyways? Boooooring~**

* * *

 _ **Reply to Reviews (Short form: R2R)**_

 **Ok I think this section is self-explanatory. As much as possible, I will be replying to everyone's reviews individually in each chapter. This is to show that I sincerely value your comments and thoughts to my story. To non-reviewers, it is not necessary to read this section, as I will avoid revealing important information here. In the case that I do, I will repeat said information in the StarNotes.**

 **Review #1**

 _ **Reviewer:**_ **goku**

 _ **Review:**_ _wow great chapter boss ... I really like it you have my support.. and I want some action of goku and can you pair tsunade with goku please_

 _ **Reply:**_ Thank you very much goku! Imagine…having 'goku' as the first reviewer for my DBZxNaruto story. Ha! That's nice. I am thrilled to have your support. Unfortunately, I am sorry to say that there will be no TsunadexGoku pairing. Where applicable, the pairings will be cannon, as far as DBZ characters are concerned. Especially related to Goku and Vegeta, since they have had a family, and it was the love for their families that drove them to do many of the things, which they were able to do.

 **Review #2**

 _ **Reviewer:**_ **.5**

 _ **Review:**_ _this is very cool chapter but i also wanted to know kyuubi power level_

 _ **Reply:**_ Thank you very much aglave! And you have raised a very valid doubt! Kyuubi's power level will be included at the end of this chapter, since I'm not sure if all readers will read the R2R. Looking forward to your continued support!

 **Review #3**

 _ **Reviewer:**_ **Neo Yami80**

 _ **Review:**_ _Great start so far, and I'm glad that this story has been revived. Jiraiya is going to be very surprised when he sees Goku power up (and only in his base form too). I look to see more in the next chapters._

 _ **Reply:**_ Thank you very much Yami! I am pleased to see a reader of Dinoman's version following this version. It is after all, for fellow fans of his story that I decided to take over this. And yes, Jiraya will be very surprised indeed! I have completely remodeled the scene of Goku showing his power off, so I hope it meets expectations!

 **Review #4**

 _ **Reviewer:**_ **DragonNOOB**

 _ **Review:**_ _Normally DBZ and Naruto crossover stories are just plain bad on level that is criminal to the main series. However you story is well written and actually seems to have a well thought of plot._

 _Also adding power levels at the end is a nice touch and the numbers (so far) are fair. Although I am probably going to get allot of angry comments over calling the numbers fair._

 _ **Reply:**_ I agree! I've read multiple DBZxNaruto stories, and can count on one hand the ones, which are decent. Thank you, Dragon , for your compliment about this story. However, I must say that I deserve only some of it, as I have to give most of the credit to Dinoman. It was originally his story and plot, which I have adopted. As far as the power levels are concerned, I will be very strict with it. I have an ultra awesome grasp of DBZ power levels, and thoroughly understand its implications. As far as power levels are concerned, I've got them covered!

 **Review #5**

 _ **Reviewer:**_ **Guest**

 _ **Review:**_ _Love the story but to get to the point are you using ssj4 or ssj god?_

 _ **Reply:**_ Thank you guest ! And getting to the point, SSJ4 will be used, as well as a modified version of SSJGod, to suit the inclusion of SSJ4. I will do justice to them both. However, I warn you, it will be _quite_ sometime before you see either of them.

 **Review #6**

 _ **Reviewer:**_ **Born-From-Black-Lightning**

 _ **Review:**_ _Wow this is some peace of work and a good one at that. I have not read or even heard of the original but if that has been discontinued and all its sad cuz just the first chapter is great so it must really be awesome after it gets going._

 _Anyway ill read ya later-BFBL_

 _ **Reply:**_ Thank you very much BFBL ! I would strongly recommend reading the first story, but it will be a half spoiler of sorts, so remember that! That being said, the original is REALLY good, and if you just cannot wait, then do read it! The original version will be relevant to this story only till about halfway through, since the changes I make would have snowballed by then and the story would've taken a different track.

P.S. Btw, BFBL , I think you meant to write 'piece'…and not peace. I tried not to do this, but I just couldn't help myself. Peace bro :P

 **Review #7**

 _ **Reviewer:**_ **goku**

 _ **Review:**_ _hey I want some romance goku with tsunade .. please_

 _ **Reply:**_ Erm…are you perhaps the same goku who reviewed the first time? Well, either way, thank you for your review! Please read my reply to review #1 for the answer to this.

 **Review #8**

 _ **Reviewer:**_ **Guest**

 _ **Review:**_ _great chapter_

 _update soon_

 _ **Reply:**_ Thank you very much guest ! I have updated, as you can see!

 **Review #9**

 _ **Reviewer:**_ **dolguldur**

 _ **Review:**_ _this is a great story_

 _please keep the updates coming_

 _ **Reply:**_ Thank you very much, dolguldur! I will be sure to update on a regular basis! Readers can expect a bi-monthly update rate!*

 **Review #10**

 _ **Reviewer:**_ **Ricardo Rodriguez**

 _ **Review:**_ _I have read the original, it was awesome, I hope you can step up to the plate and deliver, I am sure you can:), but I am seriously bumbed that he stopped, I was at the edge of my seat, but thanks to you I have a cha nce to see it to the end._

 _And please I don't really like Goku and tsunade, I am more of a Goku and Diana, any one but tsunade please, it can be kurenai._

 _But overall good job so far._

 _ **Reply:**_ The original indeed is awesome! Dinoman has literally opened up an entire universe of possibilities with his story! That was the main driving force behind me taking up this story. I also felt a bit disappointed that the story did not even start to scrap at the greatness it could have achieved. I am really pleased that you have faith in me. Thank you very much Rodriguez! I hope to be able to meet and exceed the expectations of fans such as you! Also, I have replied in Review# 1 about the pairing of Goku, or anyone in DBZ for that matter!

 **Alright folks, that's all the R2R has to offer! Now, FINALLY, on to the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Herb Effect**

 **(In a remote area of HFIL*)**

"What do you mean we have to wait longer?! We have been sitting in this hell-hole for YEARS and he wants us to wait longer!" a rough voice screamed.

The owner of said voice was a huge man, even by Saiyan standards. He stood an easy nine feet tall and was built like a tank. He was also, quite literally, bigger than a tank. He was bald and wore yellow Saiyan armor. An irritated scowl was plastered on his face, clearly failing to hide the hot temper of his, boiling on the inside. But mainly, he was bald. Like shiny-shiny bald. Imagine sparkles and stars.

"Would you _Puh-lease_ stop your screaming, you giant gorilla! You know that with Kakarott there, NONE of us would stand a chance of doing ANYTHING, besides getting ourselves eradicated. I'm _sure_ His Baldness remembers what happened the last time." The man standing next to him sneered, causing the larger man to release steam from his ears.

This guy was smaller than the big guy, but was equally well built. He stood about 7 feet tall, tall for humans, but decent for Saiyans. His main feature was his super long, black spiky hair that went down all the way to his knees. He also wore Saiyan armor, difference being that it was brown.

"Heck", the man continued, "The last time Kakarott was down here, he made COMPLETE _fools_ of Frieza and Cell, and he didn't even _bother_ to remove his limiter, let alone go Super Saiyan! And His Baldness just wants to hop out of here, happily expecting a free pass. The only outcome to that would be you getting yourself squashed like a bug. Again. Just like Vegeta did to you. Twice. Maybe this time, he would do it in his sleep." The second man said getting madder at the first. A vein was seen throbbing on his forehead.

"I swear that I will get them back for that! And what makes you so smart?! At least I killed that green goon who finished you off, you Saiyan degenerate! Don't forget that I still out rank you! Hahaha!" The big guy laughed right in front of the shorter man's face, prompting him to push him away in disgust.

"OMG! Your breath stinks _worse_ than that Frieza's pile of diarrhea! And…how _dare_ you pull that rank card again! I have a good mind to squash you myself, you big ape-bug!" The shorter man said as pulsating purple orbs began forming in both of his hands.

"Bring it on Chibi!" the big one said as he leaned forward and opened his mouth wide, preparing for his own attack.

But before either of them launched a single attack purple barrage of energy missiles flew at the two, blasting almost everything in the area, including the two men who didn't have time to get out of the way.

When the smoke and dust cleared they saw a man standing on the pile of rubble, looking down at them arms crossed, frown on his face.

"Would you two SHUT UP!" the man yelled. This guy was wearing a grey cloak that covered almost his entire body, save his black and grey boots. He stood about 6 feet tall and had black spiky hair that closely resembling Goku's. In fact the only difference between the two Saiyans appearance was this guy had an aged look to him, and a sinister angry look permanently embedded on his face.

"I TOLD both of you that I have a plan concerning our escape, and that we _will_ defeat Kakarott and Vegeta. BUT, if you two keep going at each other like this, I will have _no_ choice but to blow you to oblivion and take care of things myself!" He said with an evil tone, sending chills down the men's spines.

"So what!" the big guy shot back "You know you can't kill anyone here, we're already dead! Besides who died and made you king?" Nappa grumbled.

"Oh! What a coincidence that you asked! Well me beating _this_ guy would definitely make me a candidate for the position, don't you think?" The cloaked man smirked as he lifted a limp, near-lifeless body by the scruff of the neck from behind him. This man had tall spikey brown hair that ascended to a point at the top. He also had a short beard with a small amount of blood trickling out of his mouth.

"King Vegeta!" The two men exclaimed.

"That's right! He played his part well. Unfortunately, he won't be joining us. A weakling like him wouldn't be of aid to us anyway. It was clear he was plotting on betraying us halfway through the plan. Apparently _His Highness_ found it a menace to listen to orders."

He then threw the body in the air and blasted it with an intense purple energy blast sending the once proud King of the Saiyans flying a good few yards, before landing limply on the ground. Turlus then turned to the other two.

"I am very aware of the fact that here you can't be killed. BUT, I am also aware that there is a lot that I can do to you, without killing you. Being Saiyans, you guys should know that there or things much worse than Death." The cloaked man hissed and fired a small strait beam through the big guys shoulder, causing him take a knee and yell in pain

"Now unless you want me to get serious, PIPE DOWN AND BE QUITE!"

"Yes sir" the both said in unison.

"Good. Now, prepare yourselves. My plan will shortly be placed into motion. Right now, Frieza and Cell are trying to break out…again. Pretty routine event. While everyone, including that pest Piccolo, is occupied, we make a dimensional hole big enough to get through and head to Earth. Once there, I'll explain the rest of my plan. Understood?"

The other two nodded.

"Good. Now that that is clear, we sit back, relax, and wait for the fireworks to start." The cloaked man said with a devilish smile on his face.

* * *

 **(On Kami's Lookout)**

TAC TAC TAC Footsteps resounded in the vast silence of Kami's lookout. Two built men were climbing up a stairway. At the end of the stairway, light shone in from what was a door to the courtyard. Jiraiya and Goku made it to the center of the courtyard.

"Alright, this should be far enough." Goku said, stopping, and turning around to look at the long, white-haired sage.

"O…kay…so how are we doing this? Would you be showing me your arsenal of jutsus? I must warn you, I have lived long, and have seen quite a lot of them. It will be hard to impress me!" Jiraiya smirked. Alas, if only he _knew_ of what was awaiting him, he would have been cautious with his words.

"Hahaha" Goku laughed sheepishly, in his trademark pose of rubbing the back of his head. "Well, I don't want to boast or anything, but I can assure you, you won't be disappointed" He added, with an all-knowing smile.

"Ok" He continued. "How about we do this? Gather all your Ki and power up to the maximum you can! We can use that as a base and get going! What do ya say?" Goku suggested.

' _He looks pretty confident. Heh, I'll wipe that smirk off his face when he sees my chakra levels'_ Jiraiya smirked internally _._

"Alright! But I'll warn you, I AM one of the Legendary Sannin, and have a pretty high Chakra levels" Jiraiya said with a cockily smirk.

He then began by placing his hands together making the ram seal and began summoning his chakra. As he did small pebbles began to move and blue swirls of energy began to become visible around his body. As the sage got closer to his maximum, the pebbles from before began to be lifted into the air.

"HAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the sage yelled letting out as much chakra as he could, ending in a boom.

"How….was….that" the sage asked panting hard.

' _Strange, I suddenly feel much more powerful than when I fought Nagato. Hmm, the green guy with antennas did mention something about using alien techniques to heal me. Perhaps due to some side effect I've grown stronger thanks to that? Hehe, now that I'm even stronger, let's see Goku's reaction'_ Jiraiya thought to himself.

However, contrary to Jiraiya's expectation, Goku had nothing even symbolic of surprise on his face. If anything, Jiraiya thought he saw a slight frown of disappointment.

"Hmmm…Well…its OKAY I guess. Not too bad, but I have noticed that the way you draw out you Ki is _extremely_ taxing on your body. Also, it seems that you do not have full access to your internal Ki." Goku said.

' _Man, he's about as strong as me right before my fight with Vegeta the first time he came to Earth. While that isn't bad…it's really not enough. But something seems strange. He's definitely not using all his power. I sense about 50% of his power still hidden inside him. Perhaps if we release it…he could be as strong as…one of the Ginyuu force members even. Time will tell.'_ Goku mused internally.

" _What is this guy talking about?! For most ninja to reach my level is_ extremely _rare and most can't even last long if I were to get serious at this level!...and what the devil is Ki? I'm just going to assume this_ Ki _thing is his terminology for Chakra._ " Jiraiya thought in disbelief.

Seeing Jiraiya lost in his thoughts, Goku clapped his hands, snapping the sage back to Goku.

"Ok… so how do I do this. Well let me match your level first. Now…when you hit your highest point you were…right…about…here!" Goku emphasized as he matched Jiraiya's highest power level in an instant, causing Jiraiya's jaw to drop.

Picking his jaw back up, Jiraiya pointed a trembling finger at Goku. "Wha…what?! How'd you do that?! That level of chakra is easily Kage level! And you didn't do Anything! Let alone use a seal!" Jiraiya shouted in disbelief.

"Haha…"Goku laughed sheepishly. ' _Man, if he's surprised for just that…well this should be fun.'_

"Well, I'm sure there are a million things on your mind, Jiraiya. I promise I will explain everything. But first" Goku's mouth turned into a mischievous smile. "Let me show you just a _teeny bit_ more of my power."

"Ok, remember how I was talking about destroying planets?" Goku asked Jiraiya. All Jiraiya could manage was a feeble nod.

"Ok so…this…would be the minimum required power for being able to destroy Earth…Hahh!" Goku let out a small cry, as his power level shot up multiple folds. At this time, a bluish-white glow enveloped his body, almost as if he was engulfed in a fire flowing upwards. His hair was defying gravity even more than ever. The tiles around Goku had cracked and were lifted into the air, slowly crumbling to powder. Violent winds started engulfing them both as one could feel the intense power in the air.

Jiraiya was looking upon this scene with a mixture of extreme fear and awe. His mind had gone blank and he had completely lost his voice. _'What is this level of power…! I have not experienced the full power of a Bijuu…but I'm sure this man is putting out more than enough to rival it!'_

But it looked as if it wasn't over. Goku looked ready to continue. "Alright so…Brolly's power level when I first fought him…is about…here….HAAAAAAAAA!" Goku left out a definite scream this time, as his power level skyrocketed. The aura engulfing his grew almost twice in size, as a violent shaking took hold of the entire Kami's lookout. Jiraiya was knocked back on his bottom, as all he could do was just look at the man's immense power. And as fast and hard as it hit him, everything died down immediately as Goku, who had been floating a bit in the air till now, was back on ground. The aura around him had died out, as Goku powered down to minimal state. Everything associated with the power up had stopped, the winds, the shaking and all.

Jiraiya was unable to say anything. He just sat there, staring at Goku, as if he had seen a Ghost. A Ghost who had powered up enough to destroy Earth, and gone much beyond.

Goku noticed the Sage's lost look. ' _Sheesh…good thing I stopped then. Hmmm…maybe it was a bit too much for him to comprehend…did I show off too much? No, they_ must _know what they are up against.'_ Goku thought to himself.

Slowly, he extended an arm out to Jiraiya. The Sage took it and helped himself back up to his feet.

"You…how did you…how is possible…I…I…Wha..how….I…" Jiraiya fumbled with his tongue. He was completely at a loss for words.

"Haha relax! Breathe first! That's it…breathe in….now breathe out….breathe in…breathe out…ok so calmed down yet? Now, fire away the questions!" Goku said, helping Jiraiya calm down.

"Phew…Ok. First things first…who or what are you? I know you said you were some sort of Guardian…but _this"_ Jiraiya said waving his arms around, signaling everything around him. " _This_ , is just impossible! I thought you were joking when you spoke of powers being able to destroy planets! Sure, the Shodaime and Madara had powers capable of altering whole continents, but you far outclassed them! How is that possible?!" Jiraiya almost screamed, still shaken up by what he saw.

' _Oh boy…he sure is NOT calm…thank god I didn't show him more than that…and here I was thinking I'll power up to Super Saiyan…hehe'_ Goku thought to himself.

"Ok…please Jiraiya, calm down! I understand that it is a lot for your mind to wrap around. But you have to understand a few things. First off, while _improbable_ , it is definitely _possible_ for you to reach the level of power I had just displayed. Wrap your mind around that, and that should help you calm down. Now, remember, I did say that I was the Universal Guardian of sorts, didn't I? However, that does not mean that I was always this powerful. I was actually born a mortal, a member of the Saiyan race, from Planet Vegeta. Perhaps we should get more comfortable…for this is going to be one looooooong story." Goku trailed away, as he put his arm over Jiraiya's shoulder, and led him back inside the Kami's lookout.

* * *

 **(10 mins later, In a cozy room inside Kami's Lookout)**

Jiraiya and Goku were sitting on a comfortable sofa. They both were holding a steaming hot cup of coffee in one hand, while they were passing a pipe between each other.

" _Ahhhhhh~_ " Jiraiya exclaimed as he let out a cloud of smoke.

"Haha, I know right? Nothing like _grass_ from Earth to calm your nerves, if you know what I mean. And of course, this is the best of its kind you know. It _is_ grown by the guardian of the Earth." Said Goku, as he took the pipe from Jiraiya.

"Wah, Goku…whatever said and done, there are much better varieties which are _naturally_ growing in the forests you know! You give me too much credit hehe" Said Dende, who was also with them. Of course, who would share their stash, without being part of the gathering?

"Alright Goku, now I'm calm…way more than calm. I don't think I have the will to move my body actually. Anyways, that aside…you have some explaining to do." Jiraiya reminded Goku, as one bloodshot pair of eyes looked into the other.

"Huh? What? Oh…oh! Ah yea…haha I forgot! But come on Jiraiya…can't that wait a bit? The _medicine_ _just_ hit the spot you know…let's just go with the flow for a while… _ahhhh~_ "Goku said in a very sage-like manner.

" _Ahhhhh~_ I don't see why not! This is the best stuff I've ever smoked. Heck, there's no harm in enjoying it a teeny bit eh?" Replied Jiraiya

"Haha I agree with Jiraiya san. Let's just stick back, relax and…just relax for a while or something. Here let me add to the mood." Dende added. With a flick of his fingers, music surrounded them. "Enjoy this my Sagely friend. This song is from thousands of years back. It's from a band called _Pink Floyd._ This piece was played in their _Pulse_ live concert. _Comfortably Numb_ is the name of the song." Dende said, as divine music started filling up the room.

" _Ahhhhhhhhhhh~"_ all three of them exclaimed, as they sank into the comfort of their sofa, letting the music flow through every fibre of their souls.

* * *

 **(30 mins later, the same place)**

" _Ahhhhhhhhhhh~_ We're at an altitude of a million miles in the sky~ _"_

"Is anyone hungry?"

"Hmmm maybe I am!"

"Yea me too!"

"Alright… munchies time! ! Would you please do the honours?"

* * *

 **(1 hour later, same damn place)**

" _Ahhhhhhhhhhh~_ That was AWESOME!" Goku exclaimed.

"What the hell Goku, how'd you even eat so much? Haven't you heard of starving children? I'm sure we could've fed the entire Fire continent for a few days with the amount you just ate!"

"Hehe sorry! Its just I need lots of fuel to keep my body going you see! Anyways, I think that we may have relaxed a bit too much. I think I owe you an explanation right?"

"Yup Goku! Now that I'm back down on Earth again, let's hear your story!" Jiraiya said.

"Alright! So like I was saying, I am from a race known as Saiyans, from Planet Vegeta. Now, one fine day after I was born…." Goku started with his story.

* * *

 **(1** _ **more**_ **hour later, same damn place…still)**

Goku had just finished explaining the entirety of his mortal life. Right from the beginning, where he was sent to Earth as an infant, Grandpa Gohan finding him, all the way till Omega Shenron, including the episode in the middle with Beerus-sama."

"So…that's about the entirety of my _life's_ story. After I flew off with the Dragon Balls, I headed to a plane higher than the Supreme Kai's. Apparently it's also the plane Beerus-sama sometimes resides. Anyways, a lot of things happened after that. Tell you what, I'll talk about what I did _after_ in detail afterwards. I think we better get moving for now." Goku finished.

Jiraiya was just…stunned. That was apparently the best word he could come up with to describe this situation. Stunned. Of course the magnitude was way beyond comprehension. Goku's entire life was on _such_ a high scale compared to theirs that he was lost. Of course, the severity of the situations were similar. The experience one gains from either life would have been equally valuable. However, Jiraiya was speechless at the power these… _beings_ were capable off. To have become so strong that he _actually_ challenged the Gods, and became _very_ similar to one himself. Now, it made so much sense as to why Goku could be this strong.

Finally managing to grasp the entirety of the situation, Jiraiya stood up.

"Let's get moving Goku. I've already been missing for an entire week. And after what you just said, we _cannot_ afford to lose anymore." Jiraiya spoke, with the look of a determined, experienced Sage.

Goku smiled to himself. ' _Heh, nice! I like this guy! It sure is nice to fight alongside Earth again!'_

"Alright Jiraiya! Let's go. Just grab onto my shoulder! We'll get there in no time…hehe!" Goku said while standing up and pointing to his shoulder.

"Oh, But is it ok if you get me an audience with the _Hokegi_ when we get back?" Goku asked smiling sheepishly.

"Sure Goku…but for the last time, it's pronounced HOKAGE!"

The word Hokage seemed to snap Jiraiya's memory back. _'Oh…Fuck. I sent a message on Fukasaku's back to Tsunade saying I'm dead. The whole village will think I'm dead. Oh…Oh My God…I hope they didn't have a funeral yet…Oh..that will be so bad…Tsunade is going to kill me. I hope Goku can protect me…Ah…man what the heck. On the bright side, we all can have a laugh eh? I wonder how Naruto's gonna react…"_ Jiraiya thought with a large sweat drop forming, as he casually placed his hand on Goku's shoulder, even though he wasn't sure why.

"Alright! Let's go!" Goku shouted cheerfully. "Huh? Wha.." Was all Jiraiya could say, before the duo vanished into thin air.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **Heya guys! So how was the ride through the story? Enjoyable? Detestable? Some of you might be wondering as to why the length seems a bit** _ **short.**_ **Well, that's cause this is only half of Chapter 2! I was thinking that since you guys were waiting, I'll get out the first half of Chapter 2 now, and the second half as Chapter 3 a few days later! There, we see how life in Konoha is going on,** _ **just**_ **before the arrival of Goku and Jiraiya. So, leave a review if you want. PM me if you'd like. Hope you enjoyed it! Onto the ending few things now!**

 **StarNote*:**

*Goku and Vegeta will have their _original_ cannon pairings. So will any of the other DBZ characters who may appear. Now, for those who never had a pairing in cannon, maybe you can expect.

* _HFIL_ – Home For Infinite Losers. DBZ's kiddy version of Hell.

*SSJ4 and SSJGod both exist in this story. You just gotta wait and see how they come into play.

 **Power Levels:**

Jiraiya Full Power: 12,000

Goku matching Jiraiya: 12,050

Goku (Enough power to destroy Earth): 12,000,000 (12 **Million** )

Goku (Matching Broly's 1st LSSJ): 1,500,000,000 (1.5 **Billion** )

Goku after Relaxed: 5000

Ichibi: 20,000

Nibi: 27,000

Sanbi: 36,000

Yonbi: 45,000

Gobi: 54,000

Rokubi: 63,000

Nanabi: 72,000

Hachibi: 81,000

Kyuubi: 90,000

Juubi: 500,000


	3. Icha Icha Senju?

_**Author's Rants**_

 **Helllllooooo~! I'm back with Chapter 3! Yay! Huh? What? Why am I so late? Er...erm...ahhh...well, let's just say due to _this_ reason and _that_ reason, I couldn't get this up in time. Besides, you guys put a lot of reviews you know? To be honest, I spent more time replying to them then actually writing the story :P Anyways, chapter 3 is up now! Obviously, otherwise how are you reading this eh? On a side note, is anyone...kinda let-down about the DragonBall Super? I mean, it was soooo hyped up as to what the continuation is all about, but they ended up cheating us fans! They are redoing _Both_ the dam movies, one after another _before_ actually entering into the new story-line. Meh...whatever. Its still DragonBall...and I'll watch anything which has Goku and Vegeta in it. But i sincerely pray to God...PLEASE let the English dub come out soon! I absolutely _loathe_ the Japanese voice actors in this anime! They are killing me! T_T Heck, even the BGM sucks! Come on, you know that what I'm saying is true! Nonetheless, Dragonball FTW! Ok maybe I've ranted enough eh? Alright, on to the R2R section!**

* * *

 **R2R (Numbering continues from previous reviews)**

 _ **Review #11**_

 ** _Reviewer:_ Neo Yami80**

 _ **Review:** Oh boy, now Turles, Nappa, and Raditz are going to escape HFIL. Man, Jiraiya is even more surprised here than the original (and Goku didn't even turn SSJ). WHY ARE THEY SMOKING?! DON'T THEY KNOW IT'S BAD FOR THEM?! Oh wait... lung cancer is no where near enough to kill them. Lol, they were at the same damn cozy room still for hours (and it seemed that you were starting to get frustrated with that). Goku still can't pronounce Hokage, and he's supposed to be a Universal Guardian... Overall, great half chapter, and update soon._

 ** _Reply:_** Haha yup! Turles, Nappa and Raditz are very important to this story, so yup! Also, I felt that with the amount of power Goku has by now, there is no need to show SSJ, and Jiraiya just HAD to be more surprised. And about the smoking part...well let's just say that they wouldn't be getting Lung Cancer at all. They aren't smoking Tobacco...it's something... _greener._ it's the Herb Effect you see.

 ** _Review #12_**

 ** _Reviewer:_** **goku**

 ** _Review:_** _oh please don't be so rude and formal it's just a story and we all fans want to see goku x tsunade so please don't break our hope please please please please please please buddy.. and don't use goku's ssj form in narutoverse untill broly and now after god power absorbed goku base broly lssj so please remained this ... thank you and one more time it's just a story so please just make little romance between goku and tsunade when she see goku's base form powers and godly body she and other all girls and womens will be nose bleed and in love with our saiyan god... so please just do it..._

 ** _Reply:_** I'm very sorry goku-san, if I came across as rude! That was not my intention at all! I understand that fans have wishes, I am a fan first myself! As to the pairing between Goku and Tsunade...again, i am very sorry, but I will not be doing it in this story. Perhaps, when I write my next story, I will do it! ^_^ Also, don't worry about Goku going SSJ for anything serious. To be honest, he's kinda OPed in this story, so I won't have Goku fighting much at all. And you must also understand that Broly, while _significantly_ weaker than Goku right now, is still the LSSJ, and has been around for as long as Goku now, albeit being sealed. Wait and see as to how his character plays out here! :D

 ** _Review #13_**

 ** _Reviewer:_ DragonNOOB**

 ** _Review:_** _Well if you to calm someone after basically shattering their view of the world some "grass" is a great way to calm the nerves. The fact that Goku and Jiraiya are both "Sages" just makes it even funnier_

 ** _Reply:_** I know right! "Grass" does the trick, always ;)

 ** _Review #14_**

 ** _Reviewer:_ GokuDaBest**

 ** _Review:_** _Please update this was awesome I can't wait for more please don't update in a years time cause I can't wait that long for this AWESOME STROY ;)_

 ** _Reply:_** Haha, while It hasn't been a year since I updated, I'm sorry that it has been so long! Please remember one thing though, no matter how long it takes, I am determined to see this story to its end! Won't take YEARS though...so don't worry! :D

 ** _Review #15_**

 ** _Reviewer:_ blackcat505**

 ** _Review:_** _This is awesome I was hoping someone would take this over and I'm glad you did and I'm also glad you going to have Super Saiyan God in this too and I was wondering If Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan would be in this story too and keep up the good work._

 ** _Reply:_** Thank you very much blackcat! I was also hoping someone would take over this story, alas, no one did. Anyways, I had to do it, if only to see justice done to it! Super Saiyan God is too awesome to not include! Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan is gonna be sooo overkill...that I won't be featuring it for _quite_ sometime. Now, do these forms exist in my story? Yes. Will you be seeing them all? Maybe. Will it be anytime soon? Nope.

 ** _Review #16_**

 ** _Reviewer:_** **Guest**

 ** _Review:_** _It doesnt take a PL of 12 million to destroy Earth. More like 1200._

 ** _Reply:_** I think you might mean something around 12,000 maybe? Anyways, the exact number doesn't matter. I have an explanation for what you said! Please refer to review no. 22 (Reply to Ricardo's review) for the detailed explanation to this!

 ** _Review #17_**

 ** _Reviewer:_ DBZFAN4LIFE0**

 ** _Review:_** _Great job keep it up._

 ** _Reply:_** Thank you very much DBZFAN4LIFE0! Please continue reading and enjoying!

 ** _Review #18_**

 ** _Reviewer:_ saiyangodryu8**

 ** _Review:_** _this is grate chapter very intreasting and waiting for next chapter with high expectation. but i got one question how is jiraya stronger than ichibi, i know that ichibi is weakest of tailed beast but if it is weaker than human then how can even we say that he is tailed beast so please change the power levels of tailed beasts._

 ** _Reply:_** Thank you so much ryu8! Actually, it was because of your review that I went back and edited the power levels to make it more fair. It _was_ kinda stupid to have Ichibi's power level so low!

 ** _Review #19_**

 ** _Reviewer:_** **Guest**

 ** _Review:_** _great chapter,_ _update soon_

 ** _Reply:_** Thank you very much! While it wasn't 'soon' persay, I have updated!

 ** _Review #20_**

 ** _Reviewer:_ Fan**

 ** _Review:_** _Really really really liking this man. Nice work. I like the characterisation and interaction, and how Goku is leading by example and not directly intervening. Fits with what he wanted - the earth to defend itself without him. Also at this level, unless the baddies are summoning someone like Demigras, they not got nothing that will threaten Goku..._

 ** _Reply:_** Thank you very much! I have to give credit to Dinoman, the author of the original story, for it was his idea to have Goku lead by example! I just took it and worked with it! ^_^

 ** _Review #21_**

 ** _Reviewer:_ Firebird0315**

 ** _Review:_** _You know, I was expecting Mr. Popo to join them when they were smoking grass. Too bad none of them are there T4S's counterparts as you have Mr. Popo, Napa and Vegeta in this as they're my favorite characters in the abridge series._

 _And ha, I saw what you did with the biju's power levels'. Personaly I would of added one more zero but this is you're fic so more power to you._

 ** _Reply:_** Haha why didn't I think of that? You're right, Popo should've joined them! Don't worry, we will have plenty more of such scenes to see comedic Popo in action. And man, the abridged series was EPIC indeed! Also, i understand why perhaps you feel that one more zero would've been good for the Bijuu's power levels. However, I feel that that would throw things in this story out of balance. While it may or may not be the true power levels of the Bijuu's, the power levels stated for this story will stay for the sake of balance.

 ** _Review #22_**

 ** _Reviewer:_ Ricardo Rodriguez**

 ** _Review:_** _Awesome, but there is a slight miss calculation, When vegeta and nappa came off that bug planet, way in the beginning of dbz, vegeta was able to blow up the planet with his two fingers with ease, and vegeta's cannon power level was 18,000, but in a way chakra is far less potent and destructive as ki but it is more flexible, so you should try and make a scale between dbz and naruto in terms of destructive power, like perhaps a dbz power level of 10,000 is a naruto power level of 1,000 (but of course the tailed beasts can be read on the dbz scale, because they have a lot of destructive power as well, but the kyuubi's max power level should be 9,000 because the kyuubi cannot destroy planets but can still level large cities with a powerful blast and wipe continents away, like nappa can, hence his powerful was around 7,000-8,000 and he blew up a city by raising two fingers with a full power Ki release.)_

 _That's all I can say for now, if you don't understand just pm me, and I will explain._

 _But great job keep up the good work, and tell me what you think._

 ** _Reply:_** Thank you for taking the time to write such a long review Ricardo! I understand what you mean. Lemme tell you a secret...the reason why this chapter is soo delayed...is actually your review. I had to go back, re-watch the entire DBZ series, go through so many theories of power levels and the concept of Ki itself, before I could reply to you. First of all, I would like to state that the power levels will be synonymous with both Naruto and DBZverse. This is because the numbers are representations of what the actual Magnitude of one's power is, regardless of what type of energy or chakra or reiatsu one may use. Imagine Narutoverse chakra being represented in Degree's Celcius and DBZverse Ki represented in Degrees Fahrenheit. The power levels I indicate here, would be them being represented in the SI units for temperature, i.e. degrees Kelvin. Hence, I feel that there will be no need to represent the power levels of chakra and ki differently. It would be too much of a hassle too! :P Also, it is pretty much clear to see that Chakra is DBZ's Ki combined with Bleach's Reiatsu...(Physical+Spiritual=Chakra) Maybe not that way, but that's how I see it! I hope that clarifies the distinction between Naruto Chakra and DBZ's Ki, at least in relation to _this_ story! On to the next point!

Now, I know what you mean that it took only 18,000 power level to destroy a planet. But, You have to understand something here. Just because someone uses, say 20,000 worth of power to destroy Earth, doesn't mean that that's all the power it takes. Let me give you an example. Take a Ferrari F12, which is parked on the roadside. If you wanted to destroy it, without explosives or anything, it would take you a considerable amount of effort. You would have to take a baseball bat, or a club or whatever and start hacking at it and destroy it. Now, Let us say the car is travelling at 150 KM/H or 93 MPH. All you gotta do is throw a brick on the road. With good timing and placement, the car will go over it, flip and destroy itself. I'm sorry for the lame and unclear example, but what I'm trying to say is that one must distinguish between actually Destroying something completely by yourself, versus putting into motion a set of events which leads to the destruction of said something. It takes a power level of 18,000, or anything similar, to _de-stablize_ the Earth's Ki core, in order to allow it to destroy _itself_. However, it takes a power level of minimum 12,000,000 to put out _enough_ power to destroy the Earth's Ki core itself, thereby having the planet explode on _your_ power, and not its own. This is how I see it. It makes sense to me this way, and I'll be using this logic in my story. I hope I cleared things up a little bit. If you wanted to know where i pulled the number 12,000,000 from, its the power level of Frieza's full power, after Goku turned Super Saiyan. In my defense, in the episode where Goku fights Perfect Cell, he charges a Kamehama up, where Piccolo comments that it has enough power to destroy Earth. Now, please understand that this may not be how DBZ cannon works, but this is how things will work in my story. Besides, DBZ is extremely inconsistent with their showing of power.

 ** _Review #23_**

 ** _Reviewer:_ Born-From-Black-Lightning**

 ** _Review:_** _Great chapter. the power lvs of the Bijuu seem a little off but I looked at several other reviews and they seem to have covered that so I'm leaving that alone. Well except 4 the 9-tails. Is his written Pwr Lv just 1/2 or is it the whole because he is split in half right now. Or is he even split in this fic to begin with?_

 _P.s.-To your reply I'm not good at grammar but yes that is what I meant_  
 _I'll read ya later-BFBL_

 ** _Reply:_** Thank you very much! I've corrected the power levels of the Bijuu, and hope it fits in now. Also, to make things simpler, I'm just disregarding the fact that Kyuubi was split up. Even in cannon, the whole issue was solved super anti-climatic. So let's just say he was never split. Oh, and I hope I din come off as pointing out your lack of grammar! Forgive me if that's the case! It was just a small joke ^_^ Once again, thank you very much!

P.S. Your name is uber cool :P

 ** _Review #24_**

 ** _Reviewer:_** **Guest**

 ** _Review:_** _Hmm, love the story.. but how is Vegeta alive? Only Goku is immortal through absorbing the Dragonballs. In the last few eps of DBGT Vegeta is dead.._

 ** _Reply:_** Thank you very much! Vegeta is alive in the last few episodes of GT...isn't he? I'm not so sure about that part. However, either way, it doesn't matter. He was granted immortality, and it will be reveleaved very soon as to how! The entire story of what happens _after_ GTand _before_ this story, will be coming as a chapter by itself _pretty_ soon.

 ** _Review #25_**

 ** _Reviewer:_ Solo**

 ** _Review:_** _U know madara at his best form was equel's napa...dbz is wayyyy op for naruto universe...now u made goku immortal and he is now more than 3,000 year's old...still train's...so i have 2 question hope u will plz answer_

 _powerful goku really is now?_  
 _come vegeta still alive?_

 ** _Reply:_** Hmmm, madara at his best form, in my opinion, was equal to more like vegeta when he first came to Earth. That's what I feel. Maybe we can have that discussion as to why i feel so over PM, but I basically agree with you that DBZ is super OPed for Narutoverse. As to how powerful Goku really is now, you will see that soon! I'll show the true extent of his power. Also, refer to the reply to the previous review, as to why I have Vegeta still alive.

 ** _Review #26_**

 ** _Reviewer:_ Solo**

 ** _Review:_** _And if u plz could pair someone with goku...i don't thing it will be noncanon...chichi must have been died over 2900 year's ago...i thing 2900 year's is enough time to find a new love...and i am already fan of ur far good work...plz update soon...(y)_

 ** _Reply:_** Haha, when I said DBZ pairing will be Cannon, i meant that they are _still_ paired! While not _alive_ persay, chichi and bulma are very much around. I will be introducing them within next chapter or two. Besides, I don't want to get into a complex explanation of why seeking new love is not always what needs to be done!

 ** _Review #27_**

 ** _Reviewer:_ Talonsen**

 ** _Review:_** _All I have to say is that this should be in the Dragon Ball GT Naruto section not the Dragon Ball Z Naruto section._

 ** _Reply:_** Awww...you don't have anything more to say? :( Anyways, there are two reasons as to why its in the DBZxNaruto section. First and Main reason is that the original story, which I have adopted from, was in the DBZxNaruto section. Hence, to maintain continuity, I uploaded it here. Secondly, it is more of a selfish reason :P People visit DBZxNaruto more than GTxNaruto..hehe :P Sorry!

 ** _Review #28_**

 ** _Reviewer:_ SonRanma1**

 ** _Review:_** _Cool need more._

 ** _Reply:_** Haha and more you get!

 ** _Review #29_**

 ** _Reviewer:_ SonRanma1**

 ** _Review:_** _Please don't tease us. Give us more of this story. It's well written an make more sense than all the others. Keep up the awesome job._

 ** _Reply:_** Thank you very much for your compliment! And I promise, I didn't mean to tease you guys! As promised, the story continues!

* * *

 **Finally! The R2R is over! Man, I did not expect to spend so much time on that! You guys really rock! Got me seriously thinking for some of those reviews! On to the story now!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Icha Icha Senju...?**

Back in Konoha, life had finally returned to normal, or as normal as things could get. Naruto, and the team that was sent to find Saskue, had returned empty–handed, only to have the news broken to them. Jiraiya's funeral had taken place the day after their return. Naruto was clearly _devastated_ by the news. He left right after the funeral ended and no one had seen him since. Days passed since the Toad Sage's funeral, and Naruto was _still_ nowhere in sight.

A worried Tsunade sent Sakura to try and find her teammate, and hopefully help him in any way she could. Tsunade had not taken the news of Jiraiya's death lightly either. After the funeral, she had visited the memorial stone for a while and had gone back to her office, following which she told Shizune not to let anyone in, unless absolutely necessary. Ever since the funeral, Tsunade had been cooped up in her office, and even went as far as to sleep in it.

Today was the 8th day after she had received the news of Jiraiya's death. The Senju Princess was sitting in her office, as usual. However, this time, she had dismissed everyone, but Shizune. All ANBU guarding the Hokage's room were given a "day off". It was, in a very cliché way, raining today. Today, she was feeling beyond miserable. Today, she wanted to be alone. Today was the day, 25 years back, Jiraiya had exclaimed her love for her. Today was the day Tsunade regretted rejecting him. For today was the day, our dear Godaime Hokage realized she had been in love with the Toad Sage all this while.

"Jiraiya…" Tsunade whispered to no one. "Why…why did you leave me? My eyes are open now…and yet…all I see is how _stupidly_ blind I was..."

Tears started to stream down her face. This wasn't the first time she was crying for the loss of Jiraiya. Time passed by slowly, but surely. Seconds turned into minutes, eventually becoming hours. Finally, the tears stopped pouring, if only because she had run out of them. Wiping her face, she reached down to one of her drawers, pulled it out, and picked out one of the strongest Sake she had. Within moments, she had chugged the entire bottle, down the the very last drop.

"Oh Jiraiya…why… (hic) ...Why… **WHY?!** Why did you die?! How could you?! Why was I **SO STUPID** as to realize _now_ , after _so_ long…that…I love you." Tsunade harshly shouted to, again, no one.

In a raging fury, she stood up and flung the bottle across the room. At that very moment, something _snapped_ inside her. She started undressing. She took off all of her clothes, till she was standing bare–butt naked.

* * *

 **(Warning. M-rated section begins)**

She reached down to her drawer again and took another bottle of Sake, along with a shiny, long, white, _thing_. It was cylindrical, having a diameter of about an inch, and a length of about 8 inches. Tsunade reached again into her drawer and took out an almost identical looking _thing,_ except it was black in colour this time.

There was a seal at the bottom of both _things_ , which Tsunade brought her fingers up to. Channelling some chakra into the tip of her finger, she touched the seal. Immediately, these _things_ jumped to life, and started vibrating. Tsunade cleared her table, bent over and laid her bare, bouncy chest on it. Shifting her bubble butt to face the door, which was obviously locked, she spread her legs a bit wider. She then proceeded to bring one of the vibrating _things_ in–between her legs, and inserted in deeply inside herself. She then brought the other one and similarly inserted it into her body, difference being it inserted into the _other hole._

"Eeep!" Tsunade squealed in a very cute, erotic way. " _Oh my god…_ JIRAIYA! Yes! Punish me! I've been such a stupid, stupid, **STUPID** girl!" Tsunade said, with a near–insane look on her face, which was a battlefield between tears streaming down, and an erotic smile forming. She had started with those words, but it most certainly did not end there. Tsunade continued with her _punishment_ , in a weird, chaotic mixture of sadness, pleasure and guilt.

"Oh… **JIRAIYA!** " Tsunade screamed out.

( **M-rating ends)**

* * *

 **(In the meantime...elsewhere in Konoha)**

Sakura was still trying to find Naruto, but with no luck. No one had seen him since the funeral and he was nowhere to be found. She had already checked his apartment, the ramen shop, the Hokage Monument, the academy, and was running out of places to look.

"Man it's really raining today, it's a good thing I decided to bring this hooded cape Tsunade gave me or I would be drenched. Haaa…Where are you Naruto?" she sighed as she continued to walk down one of Konoha's main streets. Indulged in her own thoughts, she was broken out of it only when her legs stopped in front of a familiar flower shop.

"Hmm…I might as well take a break and see what Ino is doing" She thought as she approached her best friend's family store.

"Welcome to our Flower shop!" Ino shouted, with a smile, as the door chimed upon Sakura's entry.

"Nothing today Ino–pig, just trying to get out of the rain" she said, as she removed the wet hood from her head.

"Oh hey Forehead…what are you doing outside on a day like this anyway?"

"Tsunade–sama told me Naruto been missing since the funeral…Both she and I are very worried. I have been out looking for him and I have checked just about everywhere, but no luck. I'm really starting to worry about him now."

"Well, I can't say I've seen him! Maybe you should ask Iruka–sensei. He usually knows what Naruto–kun's doing"

"I already did, he's been busy with the academy students and hasn't seen him since we left for our last mission. He too, in fact, has been looking for Naruto."

"What about Kakashi–sensei? He could probably find him"

"Can't, he's in the hospital again for using his new eye technique too much on that Akatsuki guy we faced the other day, Tsunade–sama says he will be there for a few days more"

"Man, I didn't think Naruto could stay quiet for this long…out of our graduating class he was always the loudest one but since he just lost the guy who trained him for over three years, I guess it's not too surprising." She said as she remembered Jiraiya's funeral.

"For once, I kinda know how he must feel. When Asuma–sensei died, none of us wanted to do anything. It's thanks to Shikamaru–kun we all managed to move on and keep going"

"Yeah I know, after we got back from our mission and were told what had happened to Jiraiya he didn't say a word until the funeral. For the first time, I saw no life in his eyes. The moment the funeral was over, he just up and left. I really don't know what is going through his head. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid like try to avenge Jiraiya–sama…anyone who could beat the strongest of the Sannin, could definitely tear Naruto apart. I hope I can do something for him when I find him though. To be honest I have never seen him _this_ down before. Disappointed or stressed? Maybe. But never purely just _sad_."

"Well, I'm sure you'll come up with something." Ino said before a mischievous smile crawled across her face. "You know if you _really_ wanted to make him feel better, you could always go on a date with him! He has been asking you for one for quite some time hasn't he?"

"Somehow I don't think that will help much Ino" Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"Ok if you say so, it's too bad boys get more confusing when they get older, remember the good old days when we had them almost completely figured out?"

"Ino, we never had the boys in this village figured out."

"Well maybe _you_ didn't because of that huge forehead of yours"

"Whatever Ino–pig"

The two stopped for a second and started laughing. Even though they didn't always get along, they were still as best friends as they could be.

"Well I better get going. Knowing Naruto, I'm sure he doesn't have the common sense to get out of the rain."

"Yeah I have to get going soon too! The boys and I are running through some training exercises Shikamaru set up for us. Normally I'd find an excuse not to go, but were going to be practicing at our old training grounds. Haaaaa…it will be so nostalgic. Even though I don't think Shikamaru was expecting it to rain."

Then it hit her, the one place she hadn't looked yet was squad seven's old training grounds! Naruto _had_ to be there!

"Ino, You're a genius! You must be trading love juices with Shikamaru or something! Thanks!" Sakura said as she rushed out the door.

"Wha…? Lo–Lov–Love juices?! N–no way! Sakura! Get your pink ass back here!" Ino shouted, with a furious blush on her face.

* * *

Right about then Goku and Jiraiya, who was looking _very_ ill, had just appeared in front of Konoha's large gates.

"..at? UGGGHH" Jiraiya let out a groan as he doubled over and held his stomach. A few minutes passed, as Jiraiya regained his composure and finally noticed where he was.

"What the hell?! One moment we are at the Lookout, and the next, we're in front of Konoha! What is going on Goku?!" Jiraiya all but screamed.

"Ah...haha oops, I might have forgotten to mention it! We just used my favourite Instant Transmission technique to get here! As the name suggests…it's instantaneous! We'll discuss about it in detail later ok? Let's get going for now!" Goku replied with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Alright…" was all Jiraiya could respond to that. ' _Man…that was pretty much like teleportation…this guy…he is beyond amazing…'_ Jiraiya thought to himself. "By the way Goku, I don't mean this in a bad way, but I am NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN!" the Sage shouted.

"Hehe…Sorry again! I forgot to mention that you _might_ get sick from the trip." Goku chuckled rubbing the back of his head "Anyway, we should probably get out of the rain… since you just got better and all!"

"Yeah, just a sec. I gotta inform those two gate keepers that you're with me" Jiraiya said as he walked up to the guard post station.

Izumo and Kotetsu were, as usual, acting as gate keepers, sitting back and relaxing. It was a pretty routine job. It was one that definitely did not involve seeing dead Toad Sages, and most definitely not having him appear out of thin air. It would have been another normal day, had they not witnessed what had just happened. Before they could react, said Toad Sage was walking towards them.

"Hey guys! How've you been? Just to let you two know this guy is with me, ok? Oh, it's raining, so make sure you don't get wet! Catcha later!" Jiraiya announced as he walked past, with Goku on his tail, waving cheerfully at the stunned duo. After a minute, Kotetsu opened his mouth.

"Izumo…do Ghosts exist?"

"…I…don't think so…"

"So…then why did Jiraiya just walk past with someone…and give us advice about the rain…?"

"…I…Don't…Know"

"So…we must have imagined this?"

"Yes Kotetsu. This never happened…agreed?"

"…Agreed."

"Good" The two said in unison as they returned to what they were doing, which was nothing.

"Hey Jiraiya, what's up with those two? They were looking at us funny" Goku asked innocently.

" _Uh oh… I forgot everyone thinks I'm dead and walking down the street is going to bring more attention to myself then I want_ " the now worried sage thought. "Hey Goku would you mind warping us over to the entrance of that big building over there" Jiraiya asked sheepishly as he pointed to the Hokage tower.

"Why? I thought you didn't like me using Instant Transmission?"

"I know I said that, but I want to do it just one more time, ok?"

"Ok then, put your hand on my shoulder and we will go!" Goku said.

When the sage did as he was told the two vanished and were at the Hokage tower in less than a second.

"Here we are!" Goku announced "Hey are you ok?" he asked as he noticed that Jiraiya was now in a bush puking.

"Uggghhhhhhh yeah…I'll be fine now that my stomach is empty. Ok, you ready to go in?"

"Yep, Let's Go!" Goku said in a voice that reminded him of Naruto.

"Now listen Goku, Tsunade can be a little…temperamental sometimes and I think it may be safer for the both of us if I go in alone first, ok" the sage said still thinking of the consequences of what he had just said.

"Ok that's fine! But don't worry, my wife can be temperamental sometimes too, especially when it comes to training. That frying pan…" Goku said with a shiver, remembering how Chi–Chi threatened him with the almighty weapon of wives.

As they walked in they both were surprised at how empty the place was. There wasn't a soul in the entire building. As the two got closer to Tsunade's office they noticed Shizune sitting at her desk outside the Hokage office. She was sitting in her chair doing a crossword puzzle and chewing on the pencils eraser when Goku and Jiraiya walked up.

"Sorry, the Hokage isn't seeing anyone today, you'll have to come back later" Shizune said not looking up from her puzzle.

"Oh I'd think she would want to see me" Shizune's head shot up at the familiar voice to see non other the Jiraiya sanding right in front of her. She blinked a few times in disbelief before saying anything.

"Jiraiya–sama! Is that really you?"

"The one and only"

"But I thought…. You were supposed to be…. Dead?"

"It's kinda a long story but as you can see I'm not and I kinda need to talk with Tsunade, is she in?"

"Long story huh…well, I'm so glad that you are still alive Jiraiya–sama! Tsunadesama is in! Let me go tell her you're here" Shizune stammered as she got up and went to her mistresses' office and knocked softly.

"Ah hold up Shizune–chan…let me do the honours. It will be fun the see the look on her face when I enter unannounced hehe."

"Huh…? Oh…alright Jiraiya–sama! Please be careful though…it _is_ Tsunade, and you know her temper…"

"Thanks Shizune! Don't worry, I'll deal with Hime's temper! Oh and Goku if you see anything being thrown through the door its fine…I hope. Don't enter even if you hear me screaming for my life. Though, seriously speaking, Tsunade obviously will not be killing me."

"Haha, Ok! Just let me know when it's my turn!" Goku said as he smiled.

Jiraiya gave a thumbs up to Goku as he walked up to the door around the corner.

As Jiraiya disappeared from their view, Goku noticed that Shizune was looking at him.

"Hey are you ok? You're turning kinda red"

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to stare" Shizune said frantically trying to hide the fact that she thought he was somewhat attractive "It's just that I don't think I've seen you around the village before."

"Well that's because I'm not from around here! Actually I'm coming down here after a few hundred years!" Goku explained innocently.

' _A few hundred years?'_ "Haha…you have a good sense of humour…So…how do you know Jiraiya?" She questioned.

"Well it's kinda a long story, but I helped save him! Oh I don't think I have introduced myself yet, my name is Goku" reaching out his hand to shake hers.

"I'm Shizune, Secretary of the Godaime Hokage! It's nice to meet you Goku" She said.

The two continued to make small talk, oblivious to the embarrassing events yet to unfold behind them.

* * *

As Jiraiya stood in front of the door and reach out to the handle, he noticed it was locked.

' _Hmmm, looks like Hime wants some privacy…hehe too bad Tsunade! I ain't giving you any! Let's see just_ _what_ exactly _it is that you are doing that needs the building to be empty, AND the door to be locked'_ Jiraiya thought to himself, as he made a single handsign and touched the lock. At that moment, the door made a 'click' noise, signaling that access was granted.

"Oh…Tsunade–hime…guess who's backk~" Jiriaya sung as he opened the door and walked in. There were many situations which had played in his mind as to how the meeting between the two of them would be. What he had _not_ expected, was the scene in front of him.

"Oh… **JIRAIYA!** " Tsunade was screaming out.

Tsunade, in all of her naked glory, had her oh–so desirable ass, presented to Jiraiya's eyes for a full, clean, uncensored view. Jiraiya just stood there, staring. Who wouldn't?

' _Holy…fuck.'_ Was all Jiraiya could think off, as blood started water-falling out of his nose. Tsunade, however, had not heard or noticed the Toad Sage standing there, allowing Jiraiya to continue ogling at all of her naked beauty.

Jiraiya reach to his pockets and brought out a Handkerchief. He proceeded to tear it into two pieces, as quietly as possible, and stuffed them up his nose to try and control the nosebleed. The only thing this achieved was to allow the blood to soak the kerchief and drip down at a slower rate.

"Oh…oh yes! That's it! Fuck me! Fuck me hard! _OHHHH~~"_ Tsunade moaned out in pleasure.

' _Keke…this..is…_ _ **EPIC!**_ _'_ Jiraiya practically screamed out in his head, with the most perverted grin plastered on his face. At that point in time, a genius idea struck him. He immediately took out a blank scroll and a brush, and started to paint the scene happening in front of him. About 10 minutes later, his painting was complete.

' _Oh My GOD…this is gonna be_ _ **fucking PRICELESS!**_ _Fellow perverts of the Elemental Nations, you all will owe me_ _ **BIG TIME! MUAHAHAHAHA**_ _'_ Jiraiya laughed an evil laugh in his head.

' _Now…let's leave before Hime notices…No matter how stealthy I am, it will be hard to stay unnoticed for too long…I managed it till now only because my dear Hime seems busy with….ahem playing with herself keke..'_ Jiraiya thought, as he slowly started tip–toeing backwards.

Unfortunately for Jiraiya, the blood dripping from his nose had formed a humongous puddle all around him. The first step Jiraiya took backwards, he slipped.

"Oh My God…YES! That's it…Fuck me hard Jira–"

 **(Screech woosh….THUD)**

Jiraiya fell. Hard on his ass. The blood continued to make him slip, as his behind slipped up into the air, with him banging his head on the ground. He finally came to a stop, head on the ground, ass hoisted in the air, in an extremely comical position. From God–knows–where, tweety birds were circling his head.

The instant she heard the fall, Tsunade whipped her head around so hard that it made a _cracking_ noise.

Her eyes locked gaze with Jiraiya's. For a whole minute there was silence, save for the ( **BZZZZ** ) noise of the vibrating _things_. Then, all hell broke loose.

* * *

"Coffee with mayonnaise is THE BEST! You CANNOT argue against that! The bitter, yet thin coffee combined with the thick rich flavor of Mayo…ooooh it's orgasmic!" Shizune passionately told Goku.

"What?! Ewww! Uggh I'm feeling sick just imagining it! Disgusting! No! The best drink is Green Tea with a topping of Ketchup! Now THAT is awes–" Goku argued back, before he was interrupted.

Both Shizune and Goku felt a HUMOUNGOUS killing intent being released, with thirst for blood SO intense, that it would've made Frieza look like a wailing brat. A huge blast of chakra was release right after that.

( **BOOOOM** ) The entire building shook HARD, as Goku and Shizune lost their footing.

"What the…what was that?!" Goku shouted amongst the rumbling sound.

"Oh…oh no…that is Tsunade–sama's chakra being released…what did Jiraiya do that made her _so_ angry?! Goku-san, please wait here." Shizune screamed back. Quickly getting back on her feet, she ran towards the Hokage's room.

"Tsunade–sa.." was all she could say as she entered the room. Her voice got caught in her throat at the sight in front of her. Tsunade's clothes were flung aside on the floor, while Tsunade herself was standing there naked, fists clenched, vein throbbing in her head and with the most raged crazy look on her face. However, the most obvious thing was the HUGE hole on the floor, right in front of her. Shizune walked up to the hole and peeked down into it. It went all the way down, till the ground floor. At the very bottom, she could see a figure lying still. She didn't know if she was imagining it, but there seemed to be a smile of pure bliss across his face. He seemed to be mouthing something along the lines of 'No Regrets'.

"Tsunade–sama…is that….Jiraiya–sama…? And…why are you naked…?" Shizune asked, as she inched away from the Godaime Hokage, for fear of her life.

Tsunade turned her head and looked at Shizune. Taking a few deep breaths, she calmed herself down.

"Shizune, there seems to be some kind of undead _insect_ which entered my room. It's alright, there is no need to worry. I have swatted it away. Would you mind handing me my clothes, and clean up that _insect's_ remains?" Tsunade asked in a sweet voice, with a creepy smile on her face.

"Wha…erm…ok..Tsunade–Sama…" was all Shizune managed, before she proceeded to help her Hokage.

* * *

(Half an Hour Later)

Tsunade, now fully dressed, was sitting on her chair, a scowl plastered on her face. She was accompanied by Shizune, who was standing at her side. Jiraiya, whose nose was bandaged up since it was _still_ dripping blood, was sitting in opposite her with a distant look in his eyes, and a perverted smile on his face, along with the occasional giggle. Goku was sitting beside him, completely unaware and confused as to what was happening.

No one spoke for a few minutes. It was Shizune who decided the silence was unbearable.

"Ahem…erm…does anyone want some Coffee or Tea?" Shizune asked with a nervous smile.

Goku, being the Goku we all know, immediately raised his hand and shouted "ME! I would like some Green Tea with Ketchup please!"

This peculiar request caught the attention of Tsunade and Jiraiya, as they turned they heads and gave Goku a look as though he had just spoken an alien language.

Shaking her head "I'll have some Coffee, no sugar Shizune. Get our guest what he wants…and that should be enough. I don't think _insects_ drink coffee or tea." Tsunade said, while glaring at Jiraiya. Shizune nodded, and walked off, relieved to finally leave the unbearable atmosphere.

"What?! What can I do?! How am I supposed to know that you were doing… _that!_ Can you blame me for looking? Hell, can you blame _any_ straight guy for not looking?" Jiraiya argued, trying to justify himself.

"Huh? What happened Jiraiya?" asked Goku innocently.

"Hehe…well you see Goku…when I came in, Tsunade was–" Jiraiya started to answer him.

"SHUT UP YOU **INSECT!** Don't you DARE tell ANYONE about this!" Tsunade literally screamed at Jiraiya. After a few minutes of glaring daggers at him, she let out a deep sigh.

"Haaa…you know what? Let's just move on…for now. First things first. What in the name of Rikudo Sennin are you doing here…ALIVE?!" Tsunade asked Jiraiya.

"Awww…come on! You almost make it sound disappointed at that! Though I cannot deny that I got the best Welcoming Scene Ever! Hehe.." Jiraiya replied giggling.

Tsunade proceeded to reach across the table and grabbed the Sage by his neck and started shaking him like a rag doll. "You IDIOT! Do. You. Even. Know. How. Much. I. Went. Through?! Screw you! Oh my god, the paperwork involved now that you're back! The amount of money we spent for the funeral! You. Retarded. Idiot! This is the WORST stunt you EVER pulled, and it's NOT FUNNY!" Tsunade yelled.

"Ahhhhhh itsssss hisssss faaaaaault!" Jiraiya squeaked, desperately pointing at Goku.

"Don't blame your faults on others you IDIOT!" Tsunade yelled.

"Nooooooo, I mmean heees the one wwho saaaved me wwwhen I looost conciousnesss" Jiraiya managed to say.

"What did you say?" Tsunade asked as she stopped shaking the sage.

"I was going to die, until he pulled me out of the lake right after I passed out. By that time, I had already sent that message to you" Jiraiya said, while rubbing his sore neck.

By this point all eyes were on the confused Saiyan.

"So…you saved him?" the confused Hokage asked.

"Yeah…I did… Hehehe" Goku answered rubbing the back of his head again.

"Oh…well then I guess the village owes you a great thanks for saving one of our most valuable… _insects_ " she said looking at Jiraiya who was at this point trying to regain his composure. "So…who exactly are you? How did you save him? Please let me know of all the details. It is not every day that someone of the _Sannin_ is defeated by someone, let alone get saved by someone else.

At this point, Shizune walked back into the room with a tray in her hand. Setting the drinks down for everyone, she re-joined Tsunade's side.

"Ah, thank you Shizune-san! So…where were we? Ah yes, my name is Goku. I think you better get comfortable, cause this is going to be one looooong story." Goku said.

"Once upon a time…" Goku started, as he cocked his head and looked upwards, seemingly at nothing.

* * *

"And that's how I became immortal" Goku ended.

"WHAT?! What the hell?! You didn't say anything! You just said once upon a time, stared at nothing for a few minutes, and looked back and said 'that's how I became immortal'…like we're supposed to know wtf is going on!" Tsunade shouted.

"Huh? Oh crap, hehe sorry! There was supposed to be a flashback scene which will directly play in your heads right now. It's one of those convenient fanfiction things, where the authors don't have to explain stuff." Goku replied sheepishly.

"You just admitted that we are part of a story didn't you? Goku, you're not supposed to do that! The readers aren't supposed to know that we know we're in a story! For Heaven's sake Goku, don't jeopardize our existence! This story hasn't even become _decently_ popular yet!" Jiraiya cried out.

"Sigh…whatever, just…do it right this time." Tsunade said.

"Haha…yea, oops! Alright so let's do it right. So…Once upon a time…" Goku started, _again_ , as all three of them turned their heads to look at nothing.

* * *

"And _that's_ how I became immortal.

By the time he was finished both Tsunade and Shizune were flabbergasted to say the least. Goku had told them all that he had told Jiraiya about.

"Well…that is an interesting story, Goku-san." Tsunade said. "However, the entire thing seems to be just that, a story. To be honest, I'm not sure I believe the entirety of it. You claim to have reached the level of being able to destroy entire planetary systems…I'm sorry, but I'm extremely sceptical about that."

After pondering a bit, Tsunade continued "Maybe, if you can show me some proof of your power, I'll be able to believe you and your story. Seeing as you managed to save Jiraiya without catching the attention of Pein, I'll agree that you are definitely skilled. However, I am extremely disbelieving of your claim to destroy planets."

"Huh…well, what kind of proof?" Goku asked intently.

"Hmm…how about this, you said you are an immortal galactic guardian, and that you are far stronger than any of us. So how about you prove it? We'll go up to the roof and you can show us how strong you are. Maybe a spar with _me_ will clear up your delusions" Tsunade smirked with overconfidence.

"Ah! A spar? Haha…alright! I have my limiter on anyways, so it shouldn't be dangerous!" Goku said smiling again.

' _Oh boy Tsunade doesn't know what she's getting in to. She doesn't realize the sheer amount of chakra he really has. I guess I could tell her…but given that treatment I got, I think I will let her figure this out on her own_. _Hehe._ ' Jiraiya thought to himself.

"Hold on, before we go, Jiraiya you need to go find Naruto. He took the news of you _supposedly_ being dead quite hard. He's even managed to avoid contact with anyone for the past two days. I've already sent Sakura out to try to find him. However, I feel it will better if _you_ go in person.

"Ho…Naruto eh? Alright I'll find the knuckle head, I'm sure he's around here somewhere" the Sage said.

"Hey, I could help you find him the same way I found you." Goku chimed in.

"What are you talking about? You told me that you needed Dende's help to track me down and if you couldn't find me on your own, how do you expect to find Naruto?"

"You'd be surprised; did you think I was just goofing around when you were unconscious? All it took was for me to re familiarize myself with power signatures from earth. Besides, Dende showed me all the strong power levels, including Naruto's while you were asleep. All I have to do is remember what his power felt like…. And ….There got it. Is it ok with you if I go really quick Miss. Hokegi?" Goku asked.

"Yes that's fine, but Goku, my title is Hokage not Hokegi." Tsunade said a little confused at the wrong pronunciation.

"Great, then Jiraiya put your hand on my shoulder and we can go"

Hearing this Jiraiya knew exactly what was coming and he immediately jumped back and retaliated.

"Oh no you're not getting me to go on another one of those 'put-two-fingers-on-my-head-teleport-magically-and-fuck-up-your-insides' trip with you! I've already taken one trip too many and I'm not doing it again!"

"Haha, ok then! We can fly I guess" Goku suggested. By this point Jiraiya had forgotten allabout seeing Goku flying at the lookout and to him it sounded at least a little better then throwing up so he agreed.

"Alright the climb on my back and hold on tight"

" _Ok so maybe this isn't much better, it's almost as creepy as Guy and Kakashi giving piggy back rides why they returned from Suna_." The Sage thought.

Just then, a thought occurred to the Sage. Before they left, Jiraiya turned to look at Tsunade and asked "Hey, Hime. Just a question…can I use… _that_ scene as an inspiration for my next book? Maybe i'll call it...Icha Icha Senju...?"

Right about then, a massive wave of killer-intent flooded the room, as Tsunade began charging up chakra on her fist.

"Eeeeep! Goku, go. NOW!" Jiraiya screamed, as if he had seen a ghost.

"Haha, Here we go!" Goku said as he opened the window and his white aura burst forth. Not more the two seconds later they were launched into the air at break neck speed.

"The sight of two grown men, one piggy back riding on the other, flying away from her room brought Tsunade out of her rage. Now, she was just plain confused.

"Tsunade-sama…how did he do that?" Shizune asked.

"I…have no clue." The Slug Princess shrugged.

* * *

 **So, with that, we conclude this chapter! As you can see, the story content isn't as long as everyone else or I would've liked. However, to be realistic, I had no choice but to keep it as such. I hope you guys bear with me, for all chapters will be of similar length (about 4-5k words _excluding_ the other sections). Alright then, onto the StarNotes!**

 **StarNote*:**

*Erm, since I'm feeling a bit lazy...please read the R2R section this time around...there's a bit too much to explain zzzz

*Sorry for the random M-rated section in between! I just _had_ to get it out of my head! Try imagining such a scene ;) Also, it should be obvious that TsunadexJiraiya is imminent.

 **PowerLevels:**

There wasn't much action in this Chapter, hence not many new power levels introduced.

Tsunade (enraged with Jiraiya): 5,000

Tsunade full power: 10,000

* * *

 **That's all for today folks! Until next time, may Life treat you well!**


End file.
